Sedsha: A Collection of Stories
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: This is a piece consisting of several one-shot stories with Sedric Volkihar and Vaesha Draecon who are both Breton Vampires in a love/hate relationship. Here you can find Wounded Pride, The Daily Verbal War, The Demented Marriage Proposal and possibly many others soon to come. Please R
1. Wounded Pride

Sedric's eyes shot open as he felt something brush against him. The last he remembered was Castle Volkihar coming under attack by the Dawnguard and watching his kin get slain one by one until he was struck down himself. But where was he, his view wasn't of any room that he had seen at the castle. He pushed himself upwards until he rested on his elbows, to his surprise his raven hair was loose and disheveled and he was also shirtless, bandages covering his forearms and abdomen, partially soaked in blood. The room was dim, all except for a small candle nearly out, hanging onto its life by what remained of the wick that was sitting in a pool of wax on a plate rested on the table beside where he rested.

"The Dawnguard really got to you…" murmured a feminine voice, slightly startling Sedric.

He moved his gaze to the direction to where the voice came and to his surprise, the owner of the voice was the Ambassador of Dementia, Vaesha Draecon. He narrowed his eyes into a glare at her, for Vaesha was not only the ambassador of the Daedric realm, but a feral vampire and a renegade of the Dark Brotherhood.

"Don't give me that look, you are lucky you're alive, the Dawnguard had enchanted weapons that are especially effective against Vampires… You've been out for at least a few days," Vaesha said as she moved forward. She wasn't in her normal attire, but rather black trousers and a shirt that stopped right above her navel. Her forearms were wrapped in bandages, but weren't soaked in blood like Sedric's, it was when she sat down, that Sedric felt his inner pride starting to build up.

"How dare you lay your dirty little fingers on me! You're lucky I don't kill you right this minute from your offense!" Sedric hissed.

Vaesha's eyes started to burn in rage, glowing slightly from the dim candlelight. She rested her hands on either side of him as she moved in closer, her face twisted in rage.

"Next time I won't help you! I will leave you in your own pool of blood to die!" she snapped, bearing her sharp fangs.

Sedric remained un-phased by her outburst, it was common for them to be at each other's throats, and it was also common as them trying to kill each other.

"Lord Harkon wouldn't let me die; I am too much of an asset to the clan…" Sedric said nonchalantly as he turned his gaze towards the candle, it now growing dimmer as the wick was consumed by the pool of wax.

"Lord Harkon is dead, the only members of your precious clan that survived were you and Harkon's daughter, but she's part of the Dawnguard now…" Vaesha hissed.

Sedric's face twisted into a snarl before pushing himself to sit up properly,

"You lie, Lord Harkon is superior; he can kill with just a flick of his wrist!" Sedric snapped, swinging his legs over the bed to rest them on the stone floor.

"Don't believe the words of a feral vampire?" Vaesha asked with venom masked in her voice "Well then I guess his ashes will be all the proof you need," she added, rising to her feet.

Sedric clenched his fists, his body quivering in rage. As he went to stand, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, bringing him right back to sitting on the bed, him growling from annoyance.

"I told you the Dawnguard used specially enchanted weapons against your clan, not even the strongest healing potion can heal your wounds like it would a normal wound…" Vaesha said as she walked over to the table with a fresh candle "Well, for you, you took a crossbow bolt to your abdomen and was burned by a Sunflare spell from one of the raiders… But still, it slowed your natural vampiric healing…" she added as she placed the new candle onto the plate.

Sedric remained silent, placing his hand over where his wound was located, his long elegant fingers becoming slightly soaked from the fresh blood seeping into his bandages, causing him to grimace. His attention was quickly gained by the scent of blood that wasn't his own, when he raised his gaze, he saw Vaesha holding a bloodstained goblet. He didn't even notice Vaesha leave, or come back.

"Drink… And before you protest, it isn't poisoned!" she hissed.

Sedric reached out and snatched the goblet from her, gulping down the contents in a breadth of a second. He hadn't realized how ravenous he was until he swallowed the final drop.

"I'm sorry, but that is all you'll be getting for now… I'm low on my supply, and I don't want to risk the city guards getting alarmed finding drained corpses in the alleyways…" Vaesha murmured as she noticed Cedric holding his goblet out for more blood.

His brow furrowed, looking back to the goblet with a look of longing. Back in Volkihar he could drink all the blood he wanted, as long as he didn't kill any of the human cattle in the process…

"Where did you take me?" Sedric asked after a few moments of silence.

He heard Vaesha sigh slightly along with the sound of her placing down a goblet of her own, once again, not noticing her even moving.

"Proudspire Manor, Solitude… Why?" she asked, taking up the goblet again.

Sedric remained silent and leaned back, resting against the wooden headboard with a heavy sigh,

"Nothing you need to worry your feral mind about…" Sedric said with a slight teasing tone.

All he got out of Vaesha was a sigh, he half expected her to blow up at him for basically calling her a mutt.


	2. The Daily Verbal War

"Would you like me to braid your hair?" Vaesha asked in a teasing tone as she leaned against the doorway of Sedric's room, a smug look written on her porcelain face.

Sedric turned to glare at her with his fingers tangled in his raven hair as he tried to pull it into a neat tail, the usual gold and emerald circlet he wore, handing from his mouth. He removed the circlet from his mouth to have it rest neatly on his forehead, crossing his arms as she turned to face the elder vampire.

"Ooh, how about I rip your throat out with my fangs instead?" Sedric said with fake astonishment.

Vaesha smiled slightly, brushing some of her brown hair over her shoulder,

"Nah, you might choke on my impure blood, or find it not suitable for your haughty tastes…" Vaesha teased once more.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about you go knit something grandma!" Sedric teased, adding more fuel to the fire, making this little war with Vaesha more intense.

"Great idea Sedric! And while I do that, you can spoil your pants and shake a rattle like the little baby you are," Vaesha said as she clapped her hands together.

Sedric's eyes burned in rage, his fists quivering from him wanting to rip her apart after getting hit by the elder vampire's comeback. She might have secured her victory for this war, but she won't be so lucky next time.

"Out of my way impure vampire!" Sedric hissed as he pushed her aside to pass "I have a lot to do today that are far more important than arguing with an old hag like you!" he added with an acid drenched tone.

"Like what, throwing tantrums?" Vaesha teased once more.

Sedric paused and slapped his hand over his eyes, sighing sharply,

"Ugh! I swear you are the worst thing to ever enter my life!" he said as he rubbed his forehead.

This caused Vaesha to smile smugly, crossing her arms,

"Why thank you so much, I really appreciate that," Vaesha said with a chuckle.


	3. The Demented Marriage Proposal

"It is so nice of you to invite me over, Vaesha. You don't know how boring Dementia has gotten without you around…" Dunmer woman murmured as she sipped from a tea cup.

"Sorry about that Luna, things around here on Nirn has gotten very hectic; I just haven't had the time to visit the Isles…" Vaesha replied, placing down her goblet of blood.

Luna smiled slightly, placing her tea cup onto the table before leaning forward, her chin resting upon her hands.

"So, I hear you have found yourself a friend…" Luna said with a playful tone "A really handsome friend…" she added as her lips twitched from a smile trying to form.

"I wouldn't call him my friend…" Vaesha said as she flicked some of her chestnut hair over her shoulder.

Luna cocked her head slightly, curiosity shining brightly in her eyes,

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

Vaesha sighed and moved her hand to rest on her prized dagger's hilt which rested on her thigh.

"Because he keeps trying to kill me…" she answered as she gripped Sufferthorn tighter.

Luna's eyes went wide in excitement, nearly bouncing in her seat with joy,

"Oh, my… He is so sweet!" Luna exclaimed.

"Why?" Vaesha asked with a brow raised.

"I can't believe you have forgotten!" Luna said with a scoff.

Vaesha kept her look of confusion at Luna, her grip loosening on her dagger's hilt.

"In Dementia, the tradition dictates that those who wish to marry, has to attempt to kill their chosen before presenting them with a heart…" Luna explained "You suggested that it was a bonus if the heart was still beating!" she added with an exclamation.

"Now I remember…" Vaesha said with a chuckle, sensing Sedric's presence nearby "but, I don't think he knows…" Vaesha added, in a low voice.

Luna remained silent as she smiled, nodding her head slightly as she picked up her tea cup once more. Vaesha followed suit, taking small sips of her blood. She smiled to herself when she felt Sedric's hands grab her shoulders, holding his Daedric dagger up to her throat.

"Time for you to die you filthy feral!" Sedric growled.

"Oh, Sedric, I didn't know you thought of me that way!" Vaesha exclaimed.

Her exclamation caught the Vampire Lord by surprise, his dagger no longer up against her throat,

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a slight hiss "I always thought of you as a filthy feral!" he added in an acidic tone.

"In Dementia, those interested in marriage tries to kill their chosen spouse…" Vaesha explained as she stood, turning to face Sedric, pretending to wipe away a joyful tear.

"What?!" Sedric exclaimed "I would never!" He hissed, nearly dropping his dagger in response.

Vaesha moved forward, wrapping her arms around him as she pretended to cry joyfully,

"I can't wait until you present me with the proposal heart… This is the happiest day of my life!" Vaesha cried into his shoulder.

"Don't forget the bonus if it's still beating…" Luna said with a wide Cheshire grin.

"Oh, I will give you a heart all right…" Sedric said in annoyance "I will give you your own heart upon a silver platter!" he growled, pulling Vaesha off of his shoulder and turning away to hide his face.

Vaesha looked over to Luna with a matching grin, holding up her thumb and winking at her. Sedric sighed sharply and threw down his dagger down towards the stone floor, storming towards the front door, tale tell signs of his face being bright red.


	4. Vaesha's Dazzling Return

Sedric awoke to a clunking sound. With a groan he eased an eye open to see that it was about midday, he sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes to look for wherever the sound came from. To his astonishment, he saw the cause of his rude awakening; it was none other than Vaesha. He smiled at the comical scene in front of him; Vaesha was hunched over one of his trunks housing his many knickknacks, occasionally tossing out an article of clothing and muttering incoherently to herself.

Clearing his throat, Sedric eased himself out of bed holding a dagger he kept hidden under his pillow behind his back, gaining Vaesha's attention who slowly straightened herself before looking over her shoulder.

"And, just what are you doing on this fine day?" he asked in a joking tone.

Vaesha grinned mischievously,

"Oh you know… looking for stuff…" she replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Sedric asked with a brow raised.

Vaesha pushed herself to stand, turning to face Sedric fully, her face suddenly serious, but he could still sense the aura of joy she carried.

"The stuff that you hold dear… Like the amulet my maker wore…" Vaesha answered "everyone has to at least have something like that…" she added.

Like a fire rune being set off, Sedric was fully enraged, assuming his Vampire Lord form and leaping towards Vaesha with his dagger at the ready. How dare a Feral like her lay her grimy hands on his prized processions! He didn't even realize that his dagger had pierced her heart, rather than press against her throat as custom to their little spats.

Before Sedric could fully act, Vaesha's body began to crumble away into ash, a shocked look left on her face before that too fell to his feet. Sedric mimicked her face before stepping back, his dagger clanging to the ground. But she was part of the Shivering isles now, she would be back in a day or so… she always did whenever their spats would turn sour.

* * *

"Ah, Vaesha welcome back, I trust that your time upon Tamriel was to your liking…" Haskill said as he notices Vaesha slowly materialize in front of their Lord Sheogorath.

"Ugh, not really…" Vaesha grumbled placing a hand where Sedric's dagger had pierced her heart moments ago.

"Oooooh, why is that?" Sheogorath asked while his hands up in the air, twirling around his prized cane.

Vaesha sighed before chuckling at her lord's bubbly response,

"Because my lord, I didn't return on my own whims if you recall…" Vaesha answered "I was killed by a Vampire who is a huge Drama-king!" she snapped, her fists clenching tight.

"By all means then, teach him a lesson!" exclaimed a very familiar female voice.

Vaesha turned her gaze to see the Duchess of Dementia, Luna walking into the room from her side of the palace. With a slight smile, Vaesha brought her hand to her chin in thought,

"What shall I do?" she asked "I already sent a swarm of scamps to torment him last time he killed me…" she added.

Luna grinned mischievously,

"You're mad enough," she said in a comical tone "I'm sure you will think of something…" Luna added, placing an arm on Vaesha's shoulder, winking at her. Suddenly, an idea popped into Vaesha's mind, causing her to mimic Luna's grin,

"Well look at that," she said "an idea was born!" she added with an exclamation.

* * *

"Two weeks…" Sedric murmured as he paced around the main hall of Proudspire Manor "It has been two weeks since the incident… what if I killed her off for good this time…" he added as he paused to grip his head, his hair not smooth and straight, but disheveled from his hysteria and worry.

"Calm yourself Sedric, you're makin' my teeth itch!" exclaimed a voice as it echoed through the manor, an ethereal form of Vaesha slowly appearing in front of him.

Sedric gaped at her as she sat down in one of the chairs the manor had, one leg crossed over the other, and a smirk stretching across her face. He continued to gape at her in shock until a wheel of goat cheese materialized above her head and fell down, causing Vaesha to snarl and look upwards towards the ceiling,

"What was that for?!" she growled "you told me to say that you damn elf!" she hissed.

'_Because I am Sheogorath, I can do what I want_' Sheogorath's voice boomed back, causing the manor to quiver slightly.

Vaesha sighed sharply, crossing her arms before standing, one hand resting on her waist as she cocked her head slightly towards Sedric who was still in shock.

"What's the matter princess?" Vaesha teased "never seen such a gorgeous creature before in your life?" she added.

"I was worried you'd be gone for good!" Sedric hissed, raising his arms in the air "What would Kaisha think if she found out that I actually killed you?!" he exclaimed.

Vaesha smirked,

"Oh, I don't know…" she said "go Dawnguard on your sorry ass?" she guessed.

Sedric went to say something else, but instead crossed his arms and pouted,

"Oh, and you owe me a new dress, you ripped one of the sleeves…" Vaesha added, taking a step closer to Sedric.

He looked up at her, his crimson eyes wide and flaming in rage,

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he hissed, his fangs barred.

Vaesha smiled once more,

"So soon?" she asked "I just got back…" she added.

With a sigh Sedric pulled Vaesha into a hug, holding her tight, catching Vaesha by surprise,

"I was so worried…" he muttered into her neck.

"No need to worry about me little princess, this Feral knows how to take care of herself…" Vaesha responded.

Sedric scoffed, pushing her away,

"Don't ruin the moment you bloody feral!" he snapped.


	5. A Change of Attire

Sedric sighed as he sensed Vaesha's presence behind him; she was leaning in the doorway of his room, the usual smug look on her face. He finished lacing shut his crimson shirt before turning to face her,

"What is it that you want this time?" he asked.

Vaesha smiled,

"For someone who is trying to stay off the radar of the Dawnguard, you sure dress like a prime target…" she replied.

"What are you implying?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I am talking about the fact that you get to still wear the Royal armor of Clan Volkihar, but I had to change my attire to something that doesn't scream 'Hey I'm from Dementia!'… That's unfair you know," Vaesha answered, crossing her arms over her dark blue tunic.

"It is not because your choice of attire screamed Shivering Isles," Sedric replied with a sigh, reaching for his leather cuirass "It is the fact that you walk around showing all of Skyrim your bosom in a tattered mess that you call a dress…" Sedric added as he began to fasten the ties of his cuirass.

Vaesha scoffed as she placed a few fingers over her prized amulet,

"I don't go around showing off my bosom!" she said in an insulted tone "I just didn't want to change my attire because I grew to accustomed to it after the past one-hundred and fifty years…" she added before resting her hands on either side of her waist.

Sedric rolled his eyes and began gathering up his raven colored hair to pull it back in his usual loose tail.

"Will it make you feel better if we dropped by the Radiant Raiment today?" Sedric asked once he was done with his task.

Vaesha looked up at him,

"I would rather go alone…" she answered.

"Why? Sedric asked with a raised brow.

"Because my outfit doesn't scream I'm the last Vampire Lord of Clan Volkihar," Vaesha replied "Also, the last time you accompanied me there, you pissed one of the seamstresses off because she kept commenting on your choice of attire…" Vaesha added.

"Fine, go on your little errand, I'll sit here like a bloody house-wife!" Sedric snapped as he crossed his arms to pout.

"I wasn't asking permission…" Vaesha commented before turning away from the Dramatic Vampire Lord.

* * *

Vaesha returned an hour later carrying a wrapped parcel in her arms. Sedric, who was reading from a book he found laying around the manor, sighed when he saw her feet enter his peripheral vision. He closed the book he was reading and looked at her just as she held out the parcel,

"You better like it; I spent a good amount of Septims on this…" Vaesha said with a slight hiss.

Sedric took the parcel from her and began undoing to twine holding it shut. To his surprise a red silk shirt lay neatly folded within next to some fine boots and black trousers, Sedric sighed and looked up at Vaesha,

"This is just similar to what I am wearing at this moment!" he argued.

"Not exactly…" Vaesha replied "this shirt was made with the finest silk from Summerset Isle, it cost me a good two-hundred Septims to encourage the seamstress to even consider giving up the cloth for something as simple as a shirt," Vaesha added.

"I'm not wearing this!" Sedric hissed, pushing the clothing off to the side.

Vaesha crossed her arms and sneered,

"Fine, but if I find Dawnguard agents skulking the city asking for a certain male Breton, I won't be there to help you!" she hissed.

Sedric sighed and looked over to the clothing once more, he didn't want the Dawnguard to find him, besides Serana, Sedric was the only line of Volkihar Vampire Lords, the purebred… If he died, that was it; Serana wouldn't keep the clan going. Sedric sighed once more, grabbing the clothing and standing, holding it against his cuirass as he moved for the stairs leading to the upper floor of the manor.

When he returned, Vaesha had assumed his spot, reading from the book he was reading. The silk shirt looked good on him with the high collar and billowed sleeves. The color also brought out the color of his Vampiric eyes. He paused to stand in front of Vaesha, adjusting the leather belt wrapped around his middle.

"There happy?" he asked "This outfit is like going around not wearing my cuirass!" he snapped.

Vaesha smiled,

"Yes, but you no longer look like a wolf in a herd of sheep…" Vaesha replied, leaning her face on her fist as she looked at him smugly.

"Can I at least wear my cloak when we are outside?" Sedric asked as he began to wrap the Volkihar cloak around his shoulders "I'm not like you, I can't be comfortable in the sun…" he commented.

"If you must…" Vaesha replied with a sigh.

Sedric rolled his eyes at her before sitting next to her, yanking the book from her hands to resume reading,

"I would like to finish that…" he muttered, a smug grin on his face.

Vaesha looked at him with pursed lips,

"Since when are you into books about the Dark Brotherhood?" Vaesha asked, raising a brow.

Sedric sighed,

"It was just a random book I found laying around the manor…" Sedric replied "your granddaughter likes to leave them after every visit it seems…" he added, turning a page.

Vaesha sighed,

"Well, this _is_ her house…" Vaesha replied "She said I can live here…" she added.

Sedric remained silent as he continued to read,

"Oh, I do hope you know that if you plan on using the Black Sacrament on me, you have another thing coming…" Vaesha hissed.

"Why is that?" Sedric asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but only if you try to place a contract on my head…" Vaesha answered.


	6. Finding a Hobby

As Vaesha sat in a chair in the living area of Proudspire Manor, She watched as Sedric paced around the manor like a caged Saber cat. He has been growing more restless with each passing day. He paused in his pacing and moved to lean against the windowsill, overlooking the Sea, in the direction of Castle Volkihar.

"What's wrong Princess?" Vaesha asked.

Sedric sighed sharply,

"I don't like being cooped up!" he replied "I spent the last three Eras cooped up inside Castle Volkihar because of Harkon, and now I am cooped up again in this tiny manor against my will!" he added, turning a sharp gaze towards Vaesha.

"I'm not forcing you to stay here you know…" she replied "You are free to come and go as you please… You are the one who decides to stay here…" Vaesha added, flicking some hair over her shoulder.

Sedric sighed sharply,

"It's not my fault that I don't know what to do!" he snapped.

"Then go and find a hobby or something," Vaesha replied.

Sedric thought for a moment before pushing himself away from the window, moving towards the stairs leading upstairs, returning a few short moments later with his Volkihar cloak draped over his shoulders.

"That was fast…" Vaesha commented, leaning back against the chair, one leg crossed over the other and her head leaning against her hand, a smug look on her face "What did you think of doing?" she asked.

Sedric looked to her as he fastened his dagger to his belt,

"Are there any guilds around here?" he asked.

Vaesha chuckled,

"Only the bard's College…" she replied "I seriously hope you aren't thinking of applying, I can hardly imagine you singing and playing a tune on a lute…" she teased.

Sedric grimaced, rolling his eyes as he turned away from her.

"I sing pretty well, I'll have you know…" he muttered.

Vaesha raised a brow and smiled,

"Can you sing me a song then?" she asked "I want to hear this beautiful voice of yours…" she teased.

"Never!" he replied "my voice isn't for Feral ears!" he added in a teasing tone.

Vaesha laughed at his response,

"Okay, play me a tune on the lute, there is one near the fireplace…" Vaesha replied.

Sedric remained silent and moved towards the door, pulling on the hood of his cloak, as he touched the door handle, he turned to look at her,

"No," he said before opening the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

After sitting around Proudspire for a few days, Vaesha decided it was time to visit her granddaughter. She guessed that Sedric was still out trying to find a hobby to do since he hasn't yet returned. She was lucky it was just passed sunset, otherwise people would grow suspicious of someone passing through Dawnstar towards the abandoned Sanctuary. She paused before the door and touched the cold metal skull, causing it to come to life,

"_What is life's greatest illusion?_" it asked in a loud whisper.

Vaesha cleared her throat,

"Innocence, my brother," Vaesha replied.

"_Welcome, home…_" the door whispered as the sound of its enchanted locks broke free, allowing the vampire to enter.

Kaisha was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the voice of the Night mother, and the one person to clear Vaesha's name after all the ill doings she did two-hundred years ago. She made her way through the damp tunnels, passing the strange jester admiring the corpse of the Night Mother and the little vampire of the sanctuary, Babette.

"Grandma!" Kaisha called as she ran up to Vaesha clad in her Shrouded armor, it changed since Vaesha last saw it.

"Hello dear," Vaesha replied taking her granddaughter into an embrace "I'd thought I'd visit while Sedric is away…" she added.

Kaisha pulled away with a smile on her face,

"Oh?" Kaisha asked, cocking her head to the side.

Vaesha nodded slightly,

"Funny you should say that…" Kaisha replied, rubbing the back of her head.

Vaesha groaned,

"He's not here is he?" she asked.

Kaisha looked down to the main room of the Sanctuary where a tall figure with long black hair pulled into a loose tail clad in Dark Brotherhood armor, speaking with a Redguard.

"He bumped into Nazir at the Winking Skeever and apparently got to talking about joining, been here ever since…" Kaisha murmured, but Vaesha wasn't there, she was moving towards Sedric.

Kaisha rolled her eyes and laughed quietly as she saw Vaesha grab Sedric by the shoulder,

"What in the name of Dementia are you doing here?!" she asked, earning a raised brow from Nazir.

Sedric sighed,

"You told me to go find a hobby, so I did…" he replied.

Vaesha rubbed her face with her hands, groaning in the process,

"I don't see how the Dark Brotherhood is a hobby… but alright…" Vaesha responded.

She turned away from him, pausing before the stone steps,

"But don't think you can get out of singing me a song…" Vaesha said as she winked at Sedric, causing him to groan and roll his eyes in the process.


	7. Meeting the Manic Ambassador

There was a frantic knock on the door, earning a sigh from Vaesha who had just sat down to enjoy her daily cup of blood. She pushed herself to her feet to go answer it, looking to Sedric with a raised brow as he just remained where he was, his jaw against his hand and a book in his lap.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" she snapped.

Sedric rolled his eyes and sighed, turning a page of the book. As Vaesha placed her hand on the door, she felt a familiar presence. She groaned and yanked open the door, moving out of the way as a Bosmer with bi-colored eyes and bright white hair leapt towards her, a wide grin stretch upon her face.

"Ouch!" groaned the Bosmer as she landed on the stone floor, Vaesha standing behind her with her arms crossed, biting her cheek.

"Hello Vyri…" she sighed as she closed the door.

The Bosmer moved fast, grabbing Vaesha in a back-breaking hug, Vaesha struggling to break from her grasp,

"Oh, how I missed you Vaesha!" the Bosmer explained.

"Let go of me you damn Manic!" Vaesha snapped in Daedric, earning a raised brow of interest from Sedric.

Vyri listened to the Breton Vampire, taking a few steps back, but the wide smile staying put.

"You can't believe how hard you are to find Vae!" Vyri exclaimed "We can finally chase butterflies and drink baby's tears, as you promised" she added.

Sedric snickered at the Bosmer's comment, earning a fierce glare from Vaesha,

"I don't remember promising that you damn Manic!" Vaesha snapped.

Vyri's orange and green eyes shinned for a moment, before dimming,

"You did promise!" Vyri exclaimed "When we arrived on Tamriel you said that once we are settled, we can chase butterflies and drink baby's tears!" she added, grabbing hold of Vaesha's shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"Yeah Vaesha, you promised!" Sedric teased.

Vaesha squeezed her hands tight, her knuckles popping, before getting an Idea, smiling in the process,

"Vyri, I'm sorry but I am unavailable to spend time with you, I am due to visit my grand-daughter soon" Vaesha lied "But I am pretty sure my friend Sedric here will be happy to take my place," she added.

Vyri's eyes went wide,

"That's a great idea Vae!" Vyri exclaimed before skipping over to Sedric, pulling on his arm to make him stand.

Sedric shot daggers at Vaesha before the manic Bosmer pulled him towards the door, Vaesha chuckling in the process.

* * *

Vaesha sat on a sofa placed near the fireplace of Proudspire manor, her legs folded to the side as she read a book about the different herbs of Skyrim. She didn't even hear the front door open and close forcefully as Sedric returned home.

"How dare you embarrass me like that!" Sedric snapped. As he stood in front of Vaesha, yanking the book from her hands and tossing it aside, Vaesha looking up at him smugly.

"I didn't embarrass you," Vaesha replied "I simply found something for you to do since you have no contracts at this moment…" she added.

Sedric snarled, reaching down to grab Vaesha by the wrists yanking her up, their faces close,

"Listen to me you damn feral!" Sedric snapped "I do not find being yanked around Solitude by loud and annoying elf that can't even stand still for more than three seconds, fun!" he added with a hiss.

Vaesha smiled,

"Now you know how I had felt for the one-hundred and fifty years I've know her…" Vaesha replied.

Sedric released Vaesha's wrists and scoffed, moving towards the stone stairs,

"Where are you going princess?" Vaesha asked as she reached for her discarded book,

"I'm going to bed!" he snapped.

Vaesha chuckled,

"I think you mean that you are going to go pout in your room instead…" Vaesha responded.

Sedric muttered a threat under his breath before storming up the stairs, the sound of his bedroom door slamming a few short moments later.


	8. The Thrall of Vaesha

It has been a long week. Sedric had completed all the contracts he was able to do at the moment, allowing him to return to his "prison" in Proudspire Manor. The twin moons of Nirn were shining brightly in the sky, the auroras of Skyrim weaving through the sky. This would normally seem peaceful to Sedric if it weren't for the thought of being cooped up in Proudspire with a Feral Vampire for divines how long. The gates of Solitude came into sight, causing a sharp sigh to escape Sedric's lips as he veered his solid black horse towards the stables.

Once he was sure that his horse would be taken care of by the stable owners, he began his trek to the gates of the old city. But as he was halfway up the dirt slope, a hooded figure jumped out in front of him, causing Sedric to almost transform into his Vampire Lord form if it weren't for his superior eyesight detecting that this figure wasn't Dawnguard.

"Quick, you must change into these and follow me!" urged the figure as she handed Sedric some simple novice robes complete with a hooded cloak like the figure wore.

"Why?" Sedric asked in suspicion.

"I was sent by Vaesha…" the figure muttered "she told me to tell you that Dawnguard are stalking the city and will easily recognize you if you walk through the city gates…" she added.

Sedric studied the figure for a moment before sighing heavily and taking the robes from the figure, pulling them over his attire and pulling on the hood to conceal most of his face. The figure looked him up and down for a few moments before motioning him to follow after him, leading him to the gates of Solitude where an agent of the Dawnguard was speaking with one of the city guards.

"Are you sure you haven't seen any Vampires?" asked the Dawnguard agent, his accent marked him as an Orc.

The guard shook his head and turned to face Sedric and the figure next to him,

"What business do you have in Solitude?" asked the guard.

The figure cleared her throat,

"We've come here to visit a friend," she replied "I believe she lives in a place called Proudspire?" the figure added.

"Ah, so you seek the Dragonborn then…" the guard replied "very well, you may enter… but watch yourselves!" the guard warned as he reached for a key ring on his belt.

The gates were unlocked and were pulled open by a guard stationed atop of one of the watch towers up top, allowing Sedric and his strange and mysterious companion to enter the city.

* * *

"Vaesha!" Sedric called in an annoyed voice as he peeled off his disguise "Where are you?" he called out with a slight growl.

Vaesha entered the sitting area of the manor with two goblets most likely containing blood with a slight smirk on her porcelain face.

"Ah, I see you met my friend…" she commented as she handed Sedric a goblet.

Sedric sighed sharply and took the goblet, taking a large gulp,

"Yes I have," he answered "care to explain what in Oblivion that was all about?!" he asked with a hiss.

Vaesha sighed and motioned for the figure that guided Sedric through Solitude in a silly mage disguise. She lowered her hood, revealing a petite Imperial with medium tanned skin. She head golden eyes surrounded by burn marks. A long jagged scar ran across her right cheek, marring her beauty.

"This is Selene Suncrest; she is what you Volkihar would call a Thrall…" Vaesha explained before sitting in a chair, draping one leg over the other "but, she isn't under any spell, she is here on her own free will…" Vaesha added before taking a sip of her blood.

Sedric sighed and sat across from Vaesha, holding his goblet like a fancy wine glass,

"So why did you send her?" he asked.

Vaesha smiled,

"She did explain to you that Dawnguard were roaming the streets, yes?" Vaesha commented.

Sedric nodded, using one of his fangs to gnaw at his lower lip.

"Dawnguard have been stalking the streets of Solitude for three days now," Vaesha commented "It has been tough to go out for blood without raising suspicion due to them approaching you as soon as they see you walking the streets…" she added with a sigh.

Sedric nodded and took another sip from his goblet, Vaesha looking to Selene,

"So, I hired Selene to act as our blood retriever and occasionally feeder when our supplies run low and gets too dangerous to gather it," Vaesha explained "She also is my little mole, she goes out and learns the Dawnguard movements for me so we know when it's safe and where…" she added.

Sedric nodded once again, finishing the contents of his goblet, turning to Selene,

"I should thank you mortal…" Sedric said in an intimidating voice.

Selene smiled before breaking out into laughter,

"You were right Vaesha!" she chuckled "he is funny!" she added, doubling over as she continued to laugh.

Sedric turned to Vaesha, a glare fierce enough to make a Daedra faint at the sight of it. Vaesha smiled and shrugged, taking a dainty sip from her goblet,

"You should know by now that I don't keep my mouth shut…" Vaesha murmured before Sedric could comment.


	9. A Late Night Surprise

Kaisha sighed as she sat at a table of the eating area of Dawnstar Sanctuary. Rebuilding the Dark Brotherhood has been tough with only two speakers and her, the Listener. She had been going through days with massive headaches leaving her groaning in pain and rubbing her temples to help soothe her head.

"What's wrong Kai?" asked a silken voice.

Kaisha looked up and saw the newest addition to the Brotherhood, Sedric. She smiled slightly as an acknowledgement before placing her cheek against the table, sighing heavily.

"Nazir and Babette just aren't enough, Sedric…" she replied.

Sedric raised a brow,

"What do you mean?" he asked "Are they not following your tenets? Not doing the contracts correctly?" he asked once more.

Kaisha raised her head, her chin resting on the table,

"It's not that…" she replied "It's hard to run this guild with only two speakers and a listener… I tried asking if Cicero would like to be a speaker, but he responded with a demented little tune before resuming his task in admiring the Night Mother…" she added.

Sedric sighed lightly,

"You're just over thinking it…" he muttered.

A light bulb went off in Kaisha's head; she sat straight in the chair and looked at Sedric,

"I know that look…" Sedric sighed "It's the same look Vaesha gets when she gets an idea…" he groaned.

Kaisha chuckled,

"Sedric," she said with a slight chuckle lingering on her voice "I'm promoting you to Speaker…" she added.

Sedric looked at her with wide-eyed astonishment, his mouth agape, rendering him speechless,

"W-What?" he asked breaking out of his daze.

"You heard me; you are a Speaker of the Black Hand, starting this moment…" Kaisha commented, holding out her hand for Sedric to shake it.

"W-Well… alright…" he replied taking her hand "Thanks I guess…" he added.

Kaisha nodded,

"Now, I need to share with you the details and everything you need to know about being a Speaker…" Kaisha commented.

Sedric settled himself in his seat, waiting for Kaisha to begin.

* * *

Sedric smiled to himself as he entered Proudspire manor a few days later, clad in his Speaker's Robe. He was part of the higher ranking members of the Dark Brotherhood now and he had only joined a few months before, reaching the rank of Executioner by his third week.

He climbed up the stone stairs leading to the upper floors, he expected Vaesha to be sitting in her room by now, it was near dawn and last he was at the manor, their Blood supply was near low. So he guessed that she'd be returning to her nocturnal schedule. But with her Thrall, Selene being their little Blood hound, she shouldn't have to worry about being on a Nocturnal schedule. To prove himself right as he entered her room, without knocking, he found her not awake but sleeping.

He pulled up the hood of his Speaker robes, remembering something from Kaisha's stories on the previous Speakers of the Dark Brotherhood. He remembered one story about one who would enter the home or camp of the chosen person for the Brotherhood and startle them. Using his Vampiric stealth, he crept over to her bedside, looking down on her and clearing his throat,

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer…" Sedric whispered.

Vaesha snapped awake, leaping at him with her prized dagger held against his neck while she pinned him to the ground. This wasn't how she was supposed to react…

"What the Hell Lucien!" she hissed.

Sedric raised his head, the hood of his Speaker robes falling back,

"W-What?" he asked in confusion "How can I be Lucien?!" he asked once more "He's been dead for two-hundred years!" he snapped.

"Gods damn it Sedric!" Vaesha hissed, her crimson eyes flaring in anger "what the hell was that for?" she asked with a hiss.

Sedric grinned,

"First," Sedric replied "that wasn't how you were suppose to react…" he added with a chuckle mixed into his voice "Second…" he muttered "I hope you aren't going to keep straddling me… You're heavy…" he chuckled.

Vaesha's eyes brightened moving her dagger from Sedric's neck and moving to rise to her feet, leaving Sedric to fend for himself. Though once he was on his feet, brushing the dust from his robes, Vaesha whirled around and slapped him across the cheek, the sound of skin contact echoing through the halls of the manor. Sedric tumbled backwards a few steps, shock written across his face, as well as a handprint slowly turning from pink to red. He placed a hand over the handprint, looking at Vaesha with a shocked face,

"What was that for?!" he snarled.

"You are a real jerk!" Vaesha hissed turning away, her arms crossed and face turned towards the ceiling.

Sedric grinned,

"Looks like the tables have turned…" he chuckled.

Sedric ducked out of the way of her dagger flying towards him, before moving towards her to take hold of her shoulders,

"You're an asshole!" Vaesha snarled "There, better?" she hissed.

Sedric chuckled before releasing her shoulders and walking away,

"Well, let this asshole leave you be…" he murmured before closing the door with a little force behind him.


	10. A Bloody Fight

Sedric sat in the dining room of Proudspire manor leafing through a well read book about the Dragon Language.

"Hey Sedric," Vaesha called; earning the Vampire lord's attention "What type of blood would you like to have for your dinner?" she asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

With a sigh, Sedric looked up, his fingers intertwined,

"Altmer," he replied "It's been a while since I had it…" he added.

Vaesha gave him a mischievous grin,

"Sorry… That's only for special occasions…" she replied as she walked out with her goblet of blood.

Sedric sneered, chewing on his lip before standing, reaching across the table to yank Vaesha's goblet from her hands, bringing his lips and drinking every drop before slamming the goblet onto the table.

Vaesha looked up at him with her mouth agape, her eyes locked into a look of surprise, but flaring in her deeply buried anger.

"T-That was the last of the Dunmer blood…" she muttered "H-How dare you!" she hissed "That was my favorite and I won't get any for another three weeks when Selene returns!" she added with a growl.

"So is Altmer blood, and I haven't had that in nearly a year!" Sedric retorted.

Vaesha grimaced, rising to her feet to stand toe-to-toe with Sedric, her eyes appearing like crimson fire.

"That's because Altmer blood is hard to get!" she hissed "There is only enough for half a goblet and with the civil war going on, the only place to get the blood is at the embassy, and that is locked tighter than the vault of the Thieves' Guild!" she added with a snarl, her finger jabbing into his chest.

"It's not my problem," Sedric responded, crossing his arms.

Vaesha snarled once more,

"You'll pay for that!" she growled as she leapt at Sedric, knocking him backwards until he crashed onto the stone floor. His head making a sickening hollow sound when it made contact with the ground, it wouldn't hurt him like it would a mortal, but it was enough to daze him slightly. Vaesha had her dagger pressed against his expose throat, her fangs visible as her pupils became thin black slits as anger over took her.

Sedric used his Vampire Lord abilities to push Vaesha off of him, sending an invisible force to knock her back against the wall into a bookshelf. Before she could leap for him again, he had unsheathed his dagger, a special enchanted Daedric dagger that would burn his opponent as soon as it broke skin. Their daggers were pressed against each other's throats as they held each other by their hair, trying to hurt one another. Truly this was a very petty fight, but Sedric started it. Vaesha brought her leg up and kicked Sedric hard in the abdomen, forcing him to double over as she managed to knock the wind out of the Vampire Lord, causing him to lower his guard for a short moment. But that was all she needed to break out of his grasp and grab him from behind, the side of her dagger now pressed against his throat, drawing blood.

Sedric brought his head back to head butt Vaesha in the face, dazing the Feral Vampire to allow himself the advantage. He gripped his dagger in a defensive stance as they slowly circled each other. Their eyes locked in a fierce glare and fangs visible as their mouths were set in a snarl. The stepped towards each other to clash their daggers a few times before both managed to slice their wrists, forcing them to drop their daggers. Vaesha's wrist burned a little from Sedric's enchanted dagger while Sedric felt his hand go numb temporarily as Vaesha's dagger came to life at the contact of fresh blood.

They stood a few steps away from each other, holding their wrists to nurse their wounds while waiting for the Vampiric healing to begin. They still glared at each other, but instead of snarls, they both had pursed lips of a pout. After a few moments of silence, they both relaxed, satisfied that their wounds they inflicted to each other were healed. Vaesha crossed her arms and eyed Sedric with an intense gaze,

"I still won't forgive you for what you done!" she said with a stern voice.

Sedric grinned mischievously before leaping towards Vaesha, pulling her into back breaking embrace, his lips crashing against hers. Vaesha stared at him with wide eyes as he kissed her before placing her hands against his chest to firmly push him away, wiping her mouth once they broke apart.

"I will NEVER get used to your sudden impulses of affection!" she grumbled as she continued to wipe her lips as if poison lingered.

Sedric smiled smugly, his arms crossing in front of his chest,

"Admit it, you enjoyed it…" he said in a slight chuckle.

Vaesha turned away to hide her flushing cheeks,

"N-No…" she replied.

"Ah-ha!" Sedric exclaimed "So you did!" Sedric added.

"Shut up!" she growled.

Sedric started to laugh as Vaesha's rage began to boil within her before she finally snapped. She turned and leapt for Sedric like he had before and repeated what he did a few short moments ago. They landed on the stone floor like they did when they began fighting, but instead of a dagger pressed against his throat, she had her lips pressed against his.

When they broke, Vaesha stared down at him, his face still showing his smug look,

"You know, I'll never get used to your sudden impulses of affection…" he mocked.

Vaesha smacked him lightly on the cheek,

"Oh shut it you spoiled brat!" she grumbled.

"Why don't you make me you stupid feral!" Sedric teased.

Vaesha sighed and rolled off of Sedric, laying there and staring at the ceiling in silence.


	11. The Broken Vase

"This is your fault!" Vaesha hissed.

"How can it be my fault, you are the one that started it?!" Sedric growled.

Vaesha leapt for Sedric, ready to wring his neck only to have her wrists snatched up by Sedric who held her back, his crimson eyes flaring as he snarled. In response, Vaesha sank her teeth into his arm, earning a rough push from him. She tumbled to the ground after losing her balance.

"Ow!" Sedric yelled "that hurt you bloody feral!" he hissed, drawing his dagger.

Vaesha stared up at him, glaring as she wiped her mouth,

"Oh I'm sorry… I meant to bite your arm off!" Vaesha growled.

Sedric snarled, reaching down to grab her up by the collar of her tunic, bringing their faces close,

"You listen to me you pathetic excuse for a vampire!" he growled "if you dare sink your teeth into me again, you will find yourself back in the Shivering Isles in pieces!" Sedric hissed, his eyes flaring at his threat "Now do yo-" Vaesha caught him off guard by leaning forward to kiss him, it was meant to silence him, but half of Vaesha wanted to cease their petty fight and make up already.

They stood like that for a few moments before the sound of the front door of the Manor opening. Sedric and Vaesha broke apart, knowing who had entered,

"Hello~!" Kaisha called as she walked through the halls.

Sedric and Vaesha looked at each other before Vaesha cleared her throat,

"In here dear…" Vaesha called.

Kaisha appeared in the archway of the parlor, pausing as she noticed how messy the room was, a beautiful vase shattered on the ground behind them. Kaisha smirked as she crossed her arms,

"Got in another argument, I see…" she commented.

Sedric and Vaesha looked to each other once more before pointing at each other,

"This wretch was the cause of it!" they yelled in unison before turning to face each other, at each other's throats again.

Kaisha chuckled at the comical scene in front of her, These two were centuries older than her, yet they acted like a couple of teenagers most of the time, making Kaisha feel like an older sister, than a granddaughter of Vaesha. She stepped forward and nudged herself between them, her arms outstretched to calm them as she looked between them.

"Alright kiddies, calm down…" Kaisha muttered in a soothing voice, she was using a calm spell "Now, can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

Vaesha and Sedric turned their backs, their arms crossed as they pouted,

"I was busy cleaning the manor for you when I asked Sedric to help…" Vaesha explained "So he got off his lazy ass to help, only to yank the broom from me, causing me to tumble backwards into the vase!" she grumbled.

"No, no, no…" Sedric said "That was not what happened!" he growled "You tossed the broom at me and when I tossed it back you got mad and tossed it back, knocking the vase over!" he hissed.

Kaisha flinched, feeling the urge to laugh again as the stepped around Kaisha and started to argue again. Kaisha sighed and took a deep breath,

"KAAN DREM OV!" Kaisha shouted, sending an amber hued energy around the room and causing the manor to rumble. The shout was meant to calm beasts, but she had found it worked the best to calm these two Vampires.

Sedric and Vaesha looked at Kaisha, their bodies radiating in the amber energy, it was rare for Kaisha to raise her voice, let alone shout. But they had calmed a little; the shout had startled them instead of calming them, which is why Kaisha had used it.

"I don't care who broke the vase…" she breathed "I never liked it in the first place; just clean it up without trying to kill each other!" Kaisha hissed.

Kaisha walked from the room towards the stairs bringing her to her side of the manor, Sedric looked to Vaesha,

"Now I see where she gets her temper…" he commented bending down to reach for a broom.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

"Oh shut your trap Princess… I don't have that bad of a temper!" Vaesha replied "it's the Dragon blood within her that causes her temper…" Vaesha added.

Sedric chuckled,

"Whatever you say you bloody feral…" he muttered.


	12. Trouble in Markarth

I was playing on Vaesha in Skyrim and did the drinking contest with Uncle Sanguine and when I went to the market place I started The Forsworn Conspiracy Quest. Making comments on what Sedric would do and say, with input by my dear friend ~The-Sneaky-Thief and thus, a longer Sedsha story was born

* * *

Vaesha took in a deep breath as she and Sedric entered through the gates of Markarth. It was nearly late morning and the market was already bustling with the citizens of the city ready to empty their coin purses of a few Septims. It was a refreshing scene after being in Solitude for so long. But as always, Sedric wasn't happy about being dragged along. Though, at least he got to wear his Royal Volkihar armor and Vaesha her Dementia attire.

"So, why are we here?" Sedric asked as they walked through the stalls.

Vaesha paused by the meat stand to turn and face Sedric,

"I needed to get out of the house too…" she replied "and Solitude's layout has been burned into my head from walking it every time I got bored…" She added "Plus don't you have a contract to do?" she asked.

Sedric sighed heavily before nodding before examining the meat laid out on the merchant's stand.

"FOR THE FORSWORN!" shouted a man dressed like a miner.

Vaesha moved quick, grabbing Sedric's sword from its hilt latched to his belt and stabbing it though the miner, the sword protruding his chest and blood squirting outward, Sedric snickered at the sight before him. He had never seen Vaesha kill someone out right,

"Wouldn't want to be _that_ guy…" he chuckled when Vaesha turned back to face him, handing him back his sword after wiping it off on her tattered blue sleeve.

"By the gods! Forsworn here in the city!"

"Everyone stay back. The Markarth city guards have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here." Assured a guard as he approached the scene.

Vaesha rolled her eyes at the guard, it was clear as day that the Forsworn, whoever they were here in the city, the man she just killed proved it enough. Sedric sheathed his sword as he noticed a male Breton approach them, noticing he dropped a piece of parchment by his feet.

"Gods, a woman attacked right on the streets," the man said as Vaesha made eye contact with him "Are you alright? Did you see what happened?" he asked with worry written across his face.

Vaesha smiled, Sedric chuckling in the process,

"Uhm… yeah I'm alright…" she replied "I killed the guy no sweat…" she added before turning to walk away.

The man smiled at Sedric who raised a brow at him before following after Vaesha,

"That's good, I hope the eight give you more peace in the future," he replied before bending down to pick up the parchment Sedric saw him drop "Oh, I think you dropped this. Some kind of note. Looks important," the man said as he reached out to gently take Vaesha's shoulder.

Sedric sighed,

"Oh drop the charade already!" he grumbled "divines know that you dropped the note before speaking with her!" he growled.

Vaesha chuckled as the man flinched,

"It's alright Sedric, let the man be…" she assured, taking the note from the man and opening it as she turned away once more.

Sedric sighed heavily, reading over Vaesha's shoulder.

"So this man… Eltrys wants to meet you at the Temple eh?" Sedric asked "looks like you have a date," he teased "Now if you excuse me, I must find this Miuri girl…" he added as he turned away.

She grabbed Sedric by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back,

"Oh no you don't!" she said 'You're coming with me," she added as she crumbled the note and tucked it into her bodice.

* * *

Vaesha and Sedric exited the Silver-Blood in an hour later. Eltrys had asked them to find evidence about the attack in the marketplace. As they set foot on a small stone foot bridge, a guard stepped in their path, raising his hand as a sign to have them halt.

"You. I've seen you snooping around. Asking questions." He muttered.

"Yeah? So?" Vaesha asked in a slight hiss as she crossed her arms.

"Back off!" the guard warned "You don't want to know what happens to Troublemakers in this city!" he warned once more.

Vaesha raised a brow in amusement, a smirk stretching across her lips,

"Oh?" she asked "What happens? I'm curious." She asked.

"Funny…" the guard responded with a sigh "This is your last warning outsider. We keep the peace here. Stay out of our business!" the guard warned once more before walking off. As soon as he was out of listening distance, Sedric stepped in front of her with a smirk on his face,

"You're in a good mood…" he commented.

Vaesha smiled once more, giving him a playful push on the chest before making her way back to the temple.

* * *

As Sedric and Vaesha exited the Warrens with evidence on who hired Weylin, a burly man pushed himself away from a wooden post acting as a support for the dock.

"You've been digging around where you don't belong!" the man growled "it's time that you learned a lesson!" he warned before raising his fists.

"You really don't want to fight me…" Vaesha warned as she took a defensive stance.

"Why? Because you are a woman?" the man asked before lunging towards her, swinging his arm in a punch.

Vaesha easily dodged his attack and circled around him as she waited for him to leave an opening to attack. Sedric held back a laugh as he leaned against the stone wall of the Warrens, watching as the man tried his best to strike Vaesha. After a few moments, she had managed to get him on his ass, trying bite back the pain that Vaesha inflicted on him. He brought his head up and glared at her, Sedric stepped forward to stand by Vaesha, looking down at the man who was nursing his arm which was most likely broken,

"You should have listened to her…" he commented before walking off, Vaesha in tow

"You'll pay for that you wench!" the man shouted after her, spitting out some blood.

* * *

"I need to see Thonar Silver-Blood!" Vaesha demanded as she slammed her hands onto the counter of the treasury house.

A petite blonde woman sighed sharply and looked up,

"I'm sorry, but he asked not to be disturbed…" she said with attitude.

Vaesha drew Sufferthorn from its hilt attached to her thigh, bringing it up to graze the woman's soft flesh of her neck.

"I wasn't asking!" Vaesha threatened as she pressed the dagger harder into the woman's neck, almost drawing blood.

Sedric couldn't hold it back any longer, he broke out in laughter. But this wasn't normal laughter, this sounded very evil and demonic. He just loved seeing mortals flinched at the threats inflicted upon them. His laugher though, earned the attention of every person occupying the Treasury House main hall, earning a groan from Vaesha.

"A-Alright…" the woman said once Sedric ceased his bout of dark laughter "H-He's in the back room… here take this key and go on back yourself…" the woman stuttered.

Vaesha took the key and walked past the counter and down a corridor where a large metal door rested.

Instead of using the key, she used a spell to unlock it and kick the door open, startling Thonar, who was enjoying a steaming hot meal alone.

"What are you doing here?!" Thonar growled "I told them no visitors!" he hissed.

Vaesha reached forward and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt,

"I threatened to kill them if they didn't allow me through you worthless piece of shit!" Vaesha hissed.

Thonar gulped as he caught sight of her sharp ivory fangs, but he wasn't going to let some woman of lesser power than him boss him around.

"This is my business. My city!" he growled "And I say put me down before I have you hauled off to Cidhna Mine!" he threatened.

Vaesha scoffed,

"You can certainly try, I will tear your precious guards to shreds before they lay a finger on me!" she threatened, her eyes flaring "Now, tell me who is behind the marketplace attack?!" she demanded.

"I will never tell you anything!" Thonar replied.

Vaesha snarled and released the man, letting him tumble to the ground, before turning away. As she exited the room, she saw a woman fall to the ground, dead and an elderly woman standing above her before looking up to Vaesha and Sedric.

"FOR THE FORSWORN!" the woman exclaimed before charging towards Vaesha.

Sedric used his Vampiric grip to send the woman flying back, her skull making a sickening crack as she hit the wall before crumbling to the floor. Vaesha stared at him in astonishment,

"What?" he asked with a shrug "I can't let you have all the fun…" he added with a smirk.

Vaesha rolled her eyes before gazing over her shoulder to see Thonar, his face white as if he had seen a ghost.

"B-By the gods… T-They killed her… T-They killed Betrid…" he muttered as he moved passed Vaesha and Sedric to kneel by the woman who was killed by the Forsworn agent "Damn you Madanach!" he growled "damn his Forsworn backside!" he growled once more.

"So will you talk now?" Vaesha asked, stepping forward to grab Thonar by the shoulder.

"Fine!" Thonar growled "You want to know who the Forsworn really are?" he asked " They're my puppets, I have their "king" rotting in Cidhna Mine!" he answered "He was supposed to keep them under control!" he growled once more "now leave me be! You have your answers!" he demanded.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Vaesha hissed as she walked past the mourning man.

* * *

With a third piece of evidence, Vaesha and Sedric returned to the temple to give Eltrys the news, only to find three guards standing over his corpse.

"We warned you, but you just had to go cause trouble!" the guard said in a fierce tone "because of you, we had to pin all these recent killings on you, silencing witnesses, and Work, work, work…" the guard grumbled.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

"Clearly you are corrupt…" she grumbled.

The guard chuckled,

"I'm sure the King in rags and his Forsworn will be happy to see you!" he threatened.

"And I'm sure your gods will be thrilled to see you!" Vaesha and Sedric said in unison, drawing their weapons.

The guards raised their weapons and charged forward to attack them. They put up a good fight before being defeated. Vaesha and Sedric looked to each other before deciding to flee the temple, not surprised to see nearly half of the city guard waiting for them. Sedric used the same spell her used on the old woman in the Treasury House before running after Vaesha towards the city gates.

As they exited the city with double the guards chasing after them, dodging the arrows some fired, Sedric turned to Vaesha,

"How come every time I travel with you, we get into trouble?!" he asked with a growl.

Vaesha sighed,

"Oh, I feel so loved…" she grumbled "But enough talking and more running!" she commanded as they ran passed the stables, mounting their horses.


	13. Vaesha's Fantasy

Vaesha and Sedric sat in the dining room of Proudspire Manor, enjoying their evening cup of blood. After swallowing the rest of the contents of her goblet and wiping away the excess blood from her mouth with a handkerchief, Vaesha gazed upwards at Sedric who sat on the opposite end of the table, enjoying his blood and balancing the goblet between his long fingers as he usually did.

"Say Sedric," Vaesha said to earn the Vampire Lord's attention "I'm curious, what did you look like before becoming a Vampire?" she asked.

"Sedric closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stroking his beard a few times before looking to Vaesha, setting his goblet down neatly upon the table's surface.

"Well, that's an idiotic question..." he muttered "I looked like this when I became a vampire, exactly the same as you see me now..." he added as he intertwined his fingers together to rest his chin upon them.

Vaesha sighed,

"No, I mean what was the color of your eyes?" she asked "Mine were almost as blue as Kaisha's..." she added, twirling a lock of her chestnut hair.

Sedric sighed once more before sitting straight, his arms crossed over his chest,

"You only want to know for that imbecilic fantasy of yours!" he hissed.

Vaesha opened her mouth as she faked offense, placing a hand dainty over her chest,

"How dare you accuse me of that!" she replied with acid in her tone, we all know that such an idea is impossible for two Vampires to conceive!" she added.

Sedric scoffed, rolling his eyes,

"Admit it," he commented "That is what you were thinking, don't play coy with me, you blood feral!" he added, raising a finger to scold her.

Vaesha held back a retort, starting to chew her bottom lip as she watched Sedric pick up his goblet once more, sighing heavily,

But if you really want to know, they were green" he sighed "Besides, a thing such as eye color shouldn't matter... We're Vampires, and if a child were conceived, it would have red eyes..." he muttered before placing his lips to his goblet to take a long sip of blood.

Vaesha grinned,

"So you _were_ thinking about it!" she exclaimed.

Sedric's eyes went wide before spitting out his blood, coughing as Vaesha caught him off guard. He growled and looked over to Vaesha with a fierce glare, his eyes blazing.

"You will pay for twisting around my words you bloody feral!" he snapped.

Vaesha smiled smugly, a brow raised in amusement,

"Admit it, you thought about it too... don't you lie, you wouldn't have acted like that if you weren't..." Vaesha teased.

Sedric remained silent and looked away with an exasperated look on his face.

"Ah-ha!" Vaesha exclaimed "So you did!" she added in a tone of victory.

Sedric took his handkerchief and wiped his mouth clean before rising to his feet and calmly walking out of the room, his face showing the tell-tale signs of him turning red. A few moments afterwards, the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut, causing Vaesha to chuckle to herself.


	14. A Change of Space

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sedric asked "once I begin, there is no going back…" he added as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Vaesha took in a deep breath. For two-hundred years she has been a vampire, carrying her creator's blood within her, even through her death at the hands of a Black Hand assassin. It took her weeks to wrap her mind around the idea of giving up her feral blood to become a pure blood vampire. What held her back was the thought of losing her non-existent tie to Vincente Valtieri. But after thinking deeply on it, she finally decided to go through with the transformation. Her eyes met with Sedric's before nodding,

"I am ready…" she murmured.

Sedric uncrossed his arms and stood straight,

"Good, now stand still…" he muttered before he doubled over, transforming into the form of a Vampire Lord.

Once he had taken the form, he raised a clawed hand to pull Vaesha to him using his Vampiric grip. But after she had studied him, she couldn't help but laugh.

"And you harped over me not being modest in the way I dressed!" she chuckled, holding her abdomen as she leaned over from laughter.

Sedric rolled the black orbs of his Vampire Lord form, letting out a sinister sounding sigh before crossing his arms,

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a dark sounding voice, it echoing slightly off the walls of the manor.

Vaesha gazed up, quivering as she tried to still her laughter,

"Well, the fact you are bare from the waist up, and wearing a loincloth!" she answered before failing to cease her laughter.

Sedric growled before transforming back to normal. Vaesha looked at him as he turned away,

"If you aren't going to take this seriously, then you aren't ready for the gift!" he hissed.

Vaesha smirked,

"Whatever you say, princess…" she chuckled.

Sedric scoffed and threw his hands up in the air, grumbling to himself as he pushed passed her as he made his way up the stairs. This had been more common of him lately, him sulking in his room, rather than him just calming himself and starting a new task.

Vaesha sighed and rolled her eyes,

"VAESHA!" she heard Sedric yell.

Vaesha smiled and walked towards the stairs, walking up about half before Sedric came to stand at the top.

"What is bothering you now?" she asked with a sigh.

Just as she said that, she noticed Selene approaching from behind with a confused look,

"You gave my room away!" he hissed "To a mortal nonetheless!" he growled.

"Oh, calm yourself princess," Vaesha muttered "Selene deserves a place to sleep too, and since this is Kaisha's house, I can't just give away her room away…" she answered.

Sedric's eyes flared in anger,

"So you give away mine?!" he yelled "You have overstepped your boundary with this insult!" he hissed.

"I thought I had already done that several times already…" Vaesha commented in a thoughtful voice.

Sedric walked down a few steps before standing above her, his arms crossed,

"This is by far the worst thing you have done to insult me!" he hissed "Where am I supposed to sleep now?" he asked.

Vaesha smirked to herself,

"Where else?" she asked "why we can share!" she exclaimed in glee.

Sedric's eyes went wide,

"No, absolutely not!" he yelled.

Vaesha crossed her arms, that smirk that Sedric found annoying still on her lips,

"Then it looks like you are sleeping in the parlor…" she muttered.

"Or you can give my room back and have Selene sleep in the parlor!" he growled "She isn't here as much to require a room of her own!" he added.

"Neither is Kaisha, yet she has her room…" Vaesha argued.

"Because this is her house!" he hissed.

"Precisely," Vaesha replied "and did you forget that she gave me free reign to this house?" Vaesha asked.

Sedric grimaced before veering towards the side to step around Vaesha,

"Maybe _you_ should sleep in the parlor…" he said to Vaesha once he reached the bottom before walking away. The sound of the front door slamming.

* * *

Vaesha sighed heavily as she entered her room later that evening. She has yet to see Sedric return, so her only guess was him being still mad at her. With a sigh she sat on her bed, loosening the front laces of her tunic so she could sleep comfortably. As she went to remove her boots, she sensed a presence behind her, so she gazed over her shoulder to see Sedric laying back, his arms behind his head and a bored look on his face. Upon seeing him, Vaesha had jumped from being startled by his sudden appearance.

"What in Oblivion?!" Vaesha growled "Where did you come from!" she hissed.

Sedric turned his eyes to her before returning them back towards the ceiling,

"This is my room too apparently…" he muttered.

"That doesn't mean you could just pop out of nowhere!" Vaesha hissed.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time…" he answered "You just weren't conscious of me being here, your mind must have been stuck in the clouds…" he added as he absently scratched his beard "If you don't like it, maybe you can give my room back, or you can sleep in the parlor…" he mumbled.

Vaesha didn't know how she didn't notice before, but he smelled of Magicka. He was bending the environment around him with Illusion magic, making himself invisible.

"You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?" Vaesha asked with a groan.

Sedric remained silent, but she knew he was smiling mischievously. It was true, he was going to make her regret giving up his rooms to a mortal whose only job is to supply them with blood and information. A job that required her to not be around as much.


	15. The Missing Treasure

This idea was given by Aimee Wolv since I was starting to run out of Sedsha ideas. Thanks :)

* * *

"Sedric!" Vaesha yelled, her anger echoing throughout Proudspire.

The Vampire Lord sighed; he wished he could have just a day away from the Dark Brotherhood to read and not have to deal with a Feral Vampire. Lowering the book he was reading to his lap just as he sensed Vaesha running down the stairs.

"What is it this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"Where is it?!" she hissed as she came to a stop in front of him, her pupils taking on the appearance of thin black slits… She was pissed.

Sedric raised a brow,

"Where is what?" he asked.

Vaesha pointed to her neck,

"You see that something is missing yes?" she asked "Where is my Amulet!" she hissed "You were the first one awake and you are the only suspect of taking it!" she growled.

Sedric sighed, eyeing the feral vampire in front of him that was wearing only her trousers and undershirt of her tunic, the laces at the neck undone to expose her neck; he could see a partially jagged scar running across it.

"Instead of jumping to petty conclusions…" Sedric said with a sigh "Why not look for it?" he asked.

Vaesha started to chew on her lip before drawing her dagger,

"No, because while I am looking for it, you are going to plant it somewhere!" she hissed as she reached forward to seize the collar of his silk shirt.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

"You have seconds to live if you don't return it to my possession this minute!" she growled.

Sedric flinched slightly, not out of fear, but astonishment. Never had he seen Vaesha this angry before, all this over an old piece of jewelry. Vaesha released Sedric's collar, keeping her dagger pressed against his throat,

"Look, I don't have your amulet, if I did… You would see it in my possession!" he hissed "You have been accusing me of theft every time you misplace something ever since we started sharing a room!" he growled as he turned out his pockets.

Vaesha scoffed and stepped away, her eyes narrowed in a glare of suspicion.

"I will find where you hidden it then!" she hissed before storming away from the Vampire Lord.

* * *

Sedric watched as Vaesha moved through the manor, occasionally tossing things around as she dug through a chest or a cupboard. He raised a brow at her when she had passed him for the third time to go up the stairs to search the bedrooms, rolling his eyes as he heaved a heavy sigh.

After a few moments of hearing things getting tossed around, Sedric sighed once more before rising to his feet, making his way towards the stairs. As he began his climb, he heard the sounds cease, being replaced by Vaesha's voice,

"Ah-ha!" she had shouted.

Sedric has reached the top step before she came running out with her amulet clasped tightly in her hand.

"Where was it?" Sedric asked.

Vaesha looked to the Vampire Lord, her face blank,

"It was on my nightstand…" she muttered.

Sedric raised a brow, a smug smirk stretching across his lips,

"Right where you left it?" he asked.

Vaesha grimaced, looking at him with a slight glare,

"I think you owe me an apology…" Sedric muttered "I wouldn't stoop to thievery just to piss off a mongrel of a vampire!" he hissed.

"I think you were hiding it from sight with your fancy Illusion spells!" Vaesha accused "So, I don't owe you an apology!" she hissed.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh, looking past Vaesha before brushing by her,

"Whatever you say you wretched mongrel!" he hissed before pausing, gazing over his shoulder at her "But I'll have you know, that my hands are clean of Magicka, you can accuse me all you want, but you won't find any evidence to prove yourself right!" he growled before continuing to walk.

Vaesha gripped her fists before turning to run after Sedric, wrapping her arms around his waist to stop him.

"Fine, alright!" she exclaimed "I'm sorry I accused you of theft!" she added, she could since Sedric smirking at her apology "Oh, you bastard!" she hissed "you did use your magic to hide it!" she hissed.

Sedric broke out of her arms and turned to face her, a ethereal energy of indigo, orange, and blue hovering above his finger, his smirk stretching across his face,

"And I made you believe me innocent…" he commented.

Vaesha glared at him and leapt for Sedric, knocking him to the floor as she grabbed hold of his shirt collar,

"You have crossed the line for the last time!" she hissed.

Sedric continued to smirk,

"Oh? I thought I did that already…" he teased.

Vaesha released his shirt and let his head hit the stone floor as she huffed a heavy sigh while rolling her eyes, climbing to her feet before Sedric gripped her wrist to pull her back down, using that to pull himself to his feet before walking off, emitting a dark chuckle as he played with the energy of an illusion spell, letting it dance between his long fingers.


	16. A Not So Quiet Night

This one was planned while I was on a camping trip with my friends :)

* * *

"…was a good school of magic, I miss the fortification spells…" Vaesha said as she weaved through the low branches of the Falkreath pine forests.

"Levitation was rather useful, I agree," Sedric replied as he ducked under a thick branch.

Vaesha nodded before pausing in a small clearing, it was surrounded by tall trees and some shrubs, and she looked to the sky and sighed,

"We might want to stop for the night," she said as she knelt down to gather up some twigs.

Sedric sighed sharply and stood beside her, and arm's length gap between them as he examined the area round them.

"Are you sure the Dawnguard won't find us out here?" he asked "your little Thrall hasn't been as cautious and left clues for the Dawnguard…" he added as he knelt beside the makeshift fire pit Vaesha had made.

Vaesha remained silent as she stood and began charging up a fire spell before Sedric grabbed her wrist,

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Lighting the fire, what else?" she asked in a slight acidic tone.

"No you aren't, not like that!" he snapped.

Vaesha yanked her wrist away,

"How else are we suppose to light it?" she snapped "I don't suppose you brought some flint?" she asked.

Sedric remained silent, his brow furrowed,

"I thought so…" Vaesha murmured as she brought her hand back and sent a small bolt of fire, lighting the twigs and dried moss she had set up before walking passed Sedric,

"I'm going to collect some more firewood, try to set up camp and when I return you can go find us some food…" she said as she pushed through a thick bush, disappearing into the woods.

She returned a few minutes later with her arm full of twigs of all sort of lengths, some covered in moss, and some completely bare of their bark. She paused in mid step as she saw Sedric standing over a corpse of a rather large Saber Cat, poking it with a stick. She dropped her gatherings and scoffed in astonishment, she didn't even go that far, nor hear a single sound.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about dinner…" she commented as she walked over the Vampire Lord.

* * *

Later that night, Vaesha absently poke at the fire while Sedric sat with his legs and arms crossed, watching the flames eat away at the wood. For once they were going to have a quiet night with no bickering or them trying to kill each other. Vaesha sighed gently as she sat back; placing the stick she was using to poke the fire beside her, looking through the darkness of the night where the carcass of the Saber cat rested before turning her attention over the sound of the bushes rustling.

She rested her hand on her thigh where she kept her dagger as a Redguard wearing hide armor ran into their camp, holding a linen wrapped object. He stopped and tossed it to Vaesha,

"Hold onto this for me!" he exclaimed "but snitch or double-cross me and I'll kill you, I mean it!" he threatened.

Vaesha chuckled and shook her head as the Redguard ran off before looking to Sedric with confusion written across her face, Sedric matching her expression. Their eyes drifted down to the linen wrapped object, curiosity taking the better of her as she started to unwrap it, revealing some sort of statuette.

As Vaesha placed it behind her she heard the sound of rustling again, causing both her and Sedric to sigh heavily. But it wasn't the Redguard, instead it was a burly Nord male draped in furs with a quiver strapped to his back. He jogged towards them, stopping just before their fire to catch his breath,

"I am sorry to bother you, but have you seen a Redguard run through here?" he asked between breaths "that bastard stole from me!" he growled.

Vaesha gazed down to the statuette and sighed, pushing herself to her feet with the statuette in hand. She reached over the fire and handed it to the Nord,

"This must be yours…" she murmured.

The Nord took the statuette and held it close to his chest before bowing his head in thanks,

"Thank you," he murmured "you have no idea how much this statuette means to me…" he added as he began to walk away.

Vaesha nodded slightly before she sat back down, picking up her stick to poke at the fire once more.

"That was nice of you…" Sedric muttered.

"You heard the man, that statuette meant a lot to him, I wouldn't hesitate to return a prized possession..." she replied with a sigh.

They sat in silence, laying back and gazing at the sky where the green auroras weaved through the sky. They sighed in unison as they heard the sound of the bushes rustling again. Sitting up just as the Redguard returned, this time his weapon brandished and ready to strike.

"It's time to die wretch!" he hissed.

Before Vaesha could act, Sedric had the man by the neck, his body limp as he applied pressure, snapping his neck before tossing him aside.

Vaesha raised a brow in confusion before Sedric gripped his fists,

"By Molag's balls, Can't we ever have a peaceful night?!" he growled.

Vaesha chuckled at his exclamation before shrugging at the Vampire Lord as he walked back over to the fire, sitting down with his arms crossed, pouting slightly.


	17. The Legend of Red Eagle

"Hello?" Kaisha called as she entered Proudspire Manor, using her boot to kick the door closed as she walked down the corridor, her arms full of various objects wrapped delicately in linen.

"In the parlor as usual dear!" Vaesha called from the parlor.

Kaisha smiled to herself as she turned into the large room where she took notice of Vaesha dragging a brush delicately along a canvas, leaving a red trail behind it. Sedric as usual was sitting in an alcove, reading from a tome he had borrowed from the College of Winterhold. What it was about, she didn't know.

"How was your trip?" Vaesha asked as she cleaned off her paint brush and wiping her hands on a handkerchief stained with paint of various colors.

Kaisha placed the objects she was carrying on a table piled halfway with books, letting out a heavy sigh,

"Interesting, but very tiring…" she replied "I had to keep explaining myself over and over to the two apprentices I brought with me, and fight off a few Draugr…" she added as she plopped onto the couch.

"That's good dear," Vaesha commented as she placed a reassuring hand on Kaisha's shoulder "learn any of those dragon words?" she asked.

Kaisha nodded,

"A few, but I will have to meditate on them before I will be able to use them properly…" she answered as she ran her fingers across a long linen wrapped object "Oh, Sedric…" she called.

Sedric looked up, using his long fingers to clap the book he was reading closed, looking up at the granddaughter of Vaesha before moving to stand.

"I have something you might like…" Kaisha said as Sedric made his way over to the table "I've been looking at your log of books you have been borrowing and guessed that you like ancient history… So I think you might like this piece I found in a tomb…" Kaisha explained as she picked up the long object and handed it to the Vampire Lord.

Sedric placed his book down onto the table and looked at the object with a puzzled, yet inquisitive look written on his face as he started to undo the leather strips keeping the linen wrapped on the object,

"Oh, be careful… it has a fire enchantment on it…" Kaisha warned as some of the linen fell away, revealing a dark metal hilt of something.

Sedric removed the linen wrap, placing it on the table beside his book, an ancient Nordic sword in his hands. Vaesha snickered a little at the face he was making; his eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he eyed the blade.

"T-This is the sword of Red Eagle himself!" Sedric exclaimed.

"Who?" Kaisha and Vaesha asked in unison, their brows raised slightly in confusion.

Sedric held onto the sword as he turned to the book he was reading, flipping through a few pages until he came upon an illustration of the sword he held. He brushed a finger over some text on the next page, muttering a few syllables to himself.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed "This sword was said to have sliced through thousands of Empress Hestra's men before its owner died…" Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha never seen Sedric this excited before, she didn't know if she should be scared or not… Sedric closed the book and examined the sword once more, Vaesha found it interesting that he wasn't drooling, because the look he had was the face a dog would make for a succulent piece of venison.

"The book tells of his name being Faolan, but was known as Red Eagle to most scholars…" Sedric muttered as he stepped back a few steps to swing the blade around, causing the enchantment to come alive "amazing how this blade still burns as if it wasn't from the First Era…." He commented as he placed the blade onto a stone table, returning to his book, flipping through the pages vigorously; his hands shaking in excitement.

Vaesha stepped over to him and placed the back of her hand against his forehead,

"You aren't sick are you?" she asked "been neglecting your feedings?" she asked once more as she pulled her hand away.

Sedric looked at her with a raised brow,

"No… why?" he asked.

"I never seen you act so excited over a blade that is probably older than you…" Vaesha replied "it's actually making me a little frightened over your reaction for this…_antique_" she added as she looked over to the blade.

"I have a respect for historical objects…" Sedric muttered "but ancient objects that are near to being a mere legend catch my attention. You don't need to worry yourself…" Sedric added.

Kaisha giggled,

"So this is why Urag was complaining about his historical section going missing…" Kaisha laughed "You have been hoarding the knowledge, oh will Hermaeus Mora will be so proud!" Kaisha exclaimed.

Sedric let a groan mixed with a heavy sigh, looking over to her,

"I will return his books once I am finished," Sedric said before looking back over to Vaesha who was examining the blade, running a finger lightly across the blade.

"Careful!" Sedric exclaimed "That blade is from 1E 1030!" he added as he lunged for the blade, grabbing it up like a mother wanting to protect her child would do.

Vaesha raised up her hands in defense,

"It's not like it was going to break from me examining the enchantment!" Vaesha hissed.

Sedric held the blade away from Vaesha, causing Kaisha to burst out into laughter from the comical scene in front of her.

"Makes me wonder how he will react to the Gauldur Legend…" she commented.

Vaesha sighed, looking to her granddaughter,

"He would probably faint after squealing like a pig," Vaesha teased.

Kaisha laughed once more, earning a harsh sigh from Sedric before he cleared his throat,

"If you would excuse me, I must finish my research on this wonderful artifact…" he commented as he reached down to gather up the book and other objects he needed for his research before walking from the room. As he reached the stairs he paused and looked to Kaisha, "Thank you for bringing this… I appreciate this…" he commented before ascending the stairs.


	18. The Wedding Prank

The first part was spurred on by a high school memory, the rest was just the support of the idea. Though I had no intentions of making it this long :/

* * *

Sedric sat in the parlor of Proudspire Manor reading from a book on historical artifacts. For once it was silent in the house, no bickering, and Vaesha not trying to annoy him. Though when he heard the soft pitter-patter of her feet as she descended the stairs, he let out a sigh before stretching a smirk across his face as he saw Vaesha wearing a dress of a rather vibrant color, the sleeves made of a gossamer material and the bodice made of soft silk, her hair was pulled into a neat knot on top of her head, encrusted in matching jewels.

"By the gods she is actually wearing a color!" Sedric exclaimed in a playful tone.

Vaesha turned and glared at him as she adjusted a dangling jewel to her ear,

"Yes, it's rather earth-shattering that I am wearing a color!" She snapped "It's for Kaisha's wedding I'll have you know…" she added as she tucked a few stray strands of her chestnut hair behind her ear "a wedding that you too are invited to," she added as she crossed her arms.

"I don't recall receiving an invitation…" Sedric commented.

Vaesha rolled her eyes before walking over to Sedric, the skirt of her dress dancing around her feet.

"Where were you when Kaisha and I were making plans for the past three months?!" she asked in a stern voice.

Sedric remained un-phased by the feral vampire's tone of voice,

"Let's see…" Sedric muttered placing a finger to his chin in thought in an act of being smug "I was either reaping the souls of the marked for Sithis… or I was returning or borrowing books from the College of Winterhold…" he answered.

Vaesha sighed,

"Very funny!" she hissed "I saw you during the times we talked about her wedding, you just chose to block us out!" she added with a snarl "you are coming to this wedding, even if I have to drag you by your ankles!" she hissed as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

Sedric sighed heavily,

"Alright, fine…" He replied "I will go, but do not think I'll dare wear that revolting color!" he hissed.

Vaesha stepped back, chuckling,

"Oh, you don't have to worry…" she chuckled "you aren't part of the service, you will be sitting pretty in the crowd," she added.

Sedric almost looked relieved upon the news of him not being in the ceremony, but then he remembered the last wedding he went to. He was stuck sitting behind a rather tall and stubborn Daedric Prince… Jygal or something.

"I do hope I won't be stuck sitting behind anyone…" Sedric murmured as he straightened his clothes "or be forced to sit outside and starve!" he grumbled.

Vaesha sighed, resting her hands on her hips,

"You are still harping about Lòki's wedding?!" she asked with a groan.

"I would have been fine if you let me eat that imbecile who walked in on the ceremony and passed out after screeching like a gargoyle!" Sedric hissed.

Vaesha laughed,

"Don't worry, the ceremony will be held in the temple of the Divines, and the party will be held in the courtyard after sundown…" Vaesha assured "As for food, you may have to force yourself to eat and drink mortal food while we are there…" she added.

Sedric rolled his eyes at the thought of ingesting mortal food, but ignored it as he saw Vaesha's tell-tale sign of getting impatient. He turned on his heel and moved up the stairs of the manor, the sound of their room door opening and closing a few moments following. He returned a few short moments later wearing his Volkihar cloak and his gold circlet encrusted with emeralds.

"Good, we can be on our way…" Vaesha commented as she turned away from Sedric and towards the hall leading towards the door.

* * *

The ceremony wasn't as bad as Sedric thought, he wasn't surrounded by Daedra and Vaesha wasn't the one leading the ceremony, nor speaking in Daedric. It took a long time since it was traditional and not a wedding made up by a mad Daedra. Occasionally Vaesha and Sedric would gaze at each other as the ceremony stretched on, but after what seemed like an eternity, it was over and several cheers erupted from the crowd.

Once Kaisha and her new husband were out of sight, out in the courtyard of the Temple, Vaesha moved over to him, motioning for him to follow.

"I can tell that you are bored…" she commented.

Sedric sighed,

"No, I am just wondering how long it will take you to come up with another imbecilic fantasy of yours…" He commented as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Vaesha smirked,

"I wasn't going to even going to think up a fantasy…" Vaesha commented.

"You lie!" Sedric hissed.

Vaesha raised her hand, her palm facing him as her other hand rested over her heart,

"I Vaesha do solemnly swear that I have not twisted the truth," Vaesha mocked in a snobbish tone.

Sedric grit his teeth, his anger at Vaesha's behavior beginning to build up inside him. Vaesha chuckled at the Vampire Lord before giving him a playful push on the shoulder,

"Come, we should be joining the other guests…" she muttered "unless you want to remain in the company of the divines…" she added in a smug tone.

Sedric sighed and rose to his feet, following after Vaesha, something didn't seem right to him, she was planning something. He had only hoped that if she was that she wouldn't cause him to be embarrassed in front of the entire party.

* * *

The party seemed to have lasted for nearly an era before the dancing began. Several bards volunteered from the Bard's College, either playing or singing several tunes as the guests danced. Sedric remained against the wall of the temple, balancing a goblet of Alto Wine between his fingers, not noticing Kaisha approaching.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked.

Sedric raised his eyes to her, her hair was in the same style as Vaesha's and if it weren't for the blue eyes or the fact that she was the only one in white, anybody could have mistaken her as Vaesha.

"I don't feel comfortable dancing in front of these sycophants and inferior mortals…" He grumbled as he drained the last of his goblet's contents.

Kaisha sighed and placed a hand on Sedric's arm,

"Sedric, please show some respect, it is not every day that I get to have a day like this…" she commented.

Sedric sighed, not at Kaisha, but because he saw Vaesha approaching,

"Is he being a sore-loser again?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Kaisha dropped her shoulders before nodding; Vaesha smirked before leaning close to Kaisha and whispering something in her ear, low enough for Sedric not to hear. Kaisha smiled and turned away from her grandmother and towards an area she hoped to find her husband.

"Come on princess, maybe some mingling or dancing will keep you from being a wall flower…" Vaesha muttered as she reached out to take Sedric's arm.

"What did you tell her just now?" Sedric asked.

"I told her that she should be with her husband, nothing more…" Vaesha answered in a nonchalant tone.

Sedric nodded, but was still suspicious of the feral, there was no way she'd smirk the way she did just to tell her granddaughter that she needed to be with her husband. It would have stayed on his mind if it weren't for the fact that Vaesha had pulled him towards the center of the courtyard where other guests were dancing. He let out a long sigh before going on with Vaesha's intentions.

"A feral doesn't deserve to dance with one of the pure blood!" Sedric hissed under his breath.

"Oh shush," Vaesha replied "can you at least enjoy the evening for Kaisha?" she asked.

Sedric let out a short sigh and continued with dancing with Vaesha until the bards ceased their music, the crowd also stopping in their dances as they turned to Kaisha who was on a small stone balcony above them, her husband next to her.

"Thank you all for coming!" Kaisha exclaimed "according to my husband, it is time to throw the bouquet of Dragon's Tongue amongst the women guests!" she stated as she held up a bouquet of Dragon's tongue.

Vaesha turned to Sedric to see him looking at her with narrowed eyes in which she shrugged at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I had no idea that this would happen… As the Maid of Honor though, I am obligated to participate though" she commented before walking off to join the group of women hoping to catch the bouquet of Dragon's Tongue.

Kaisha smiled at the group before looking to Vaesha and taking a deep breath, her eyes closed as she tossed up the bouquet of Dragon's Tongue, the women getting eager to catch it as it started to fall. Hidden from sight, Kaisha was using an illusion spell to push the bouquet towards Vaesha, little did Vaesha know, this was all Kaisha's plan. She released the spell and let it drop on Vaesha's head before it slid into her arms. She looked at the bouquet as if it were an extra limb before looking to Kaisha, then Sedric.

"Congratulations to my dear twin sister, Vaesha for catching the bouquet, by tradition she is the next person to marry!" Kaisha exclaimed in a slight chuckle.

Sedric's jaw nearly dropped as Vaesha walked over to him with a shocked look on her face.

"You planned for that to happen!" Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha looked up at Sedric,

"I swear I had no idea!" Vaesha defended.

Sedric, not believing the words of the Feral Vampire was about to argue back, but Kaisha approached them, a wide smile on her face.

"What's the matter Seddy?" Kaisha asked "surprised that Vaesha isn't the only one who can pull pranks?" Kaisha asked in a teasing tone.

Sedric and Vaesha looked to the bride, the looks of scolding parents on their faces.

"You know that he would rather marry a scamp than marry me my dear…" Vaesha commented.

Sedric sighed heavily, rolling his eyes causing Kaisha to laugh,

"Oh, that reminds me…" Kaisha muttered "since I am married now, I will be needing Proudspire Manor as my marital home…" she commented "But I bought you a nice place in the forests of Falkreath for you two…" Kaisha added.

Vaesha nodded before handing her granddaughter the bouquet of Dragon's Tongue,

"That was really kind of you my dear," Vaesha murmured "We will set out in a day or so…" she added before turning to Sedric "But for now I must get Sedric home before he starts thinking of tasting a noble woman's blood…" Vaesha muttered.

Kaisha bowed,

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow," Kaisha murmured as Vaesha and Sedric moved passed her on their way back to Proudspire.


	19. Tea Party From Oblivion

This was inspired by Tea on Monday... I wanted it to go a little different, but my brain refused to give up the ideas :/ at least I got the base ideas down...

* * *

Vaesha and Sedric sighed as they heard a frantic knock on their door. They looked to one another before Vaesha sighed and rose to her feet, making her way down the stairs from Sedric's library to the entry way of the manor. Once Vaesha reached the door, she smiled, sensing who was on the other side, still knocking frantically. She opened the door and side-stepped just in case she was going to be tackled to the ground.

"Hello Lòki," Vaesha murmured as she rested her crimson eyes on the visitor.

Lòki smiled and stepped into the manor when he saw Vaesha gesture him inside, he seemed calmer than usual, which to Vaesha was a little strange.

"What do you need?" Vaesha asked as she motioned for him to follow. Lòki was the son of the new Sheogorath, Rosen, but Vaesha treated him like a nephew.

"Oh you know~!" Lòki sang "with us being neighbors and everything, I never got to have a 'welcome to the neighborhood' celebration…" he added with a wide smile.

Vaesha rested her eyes on Sedric who was leaning on the railing, looking down at them from the upper floor with a confused look.

"Hold on for a moment Lòki…" Vaesha uttered before moving passed the Shivering Isles prince and up the stairs where Sedric was standing "You know, instead of listening in, why not join the conversation?" Vaesha asked once she reached the top of the stairs.

Sedric sighed and turned to Vaesha,

"If you insist…" He muttered before following after her.

"Alright Lòki, you may continue…" Vaesha called as she began descending the steps.

Lòki nodded like a little boy wanting to hold his father's war-axe upon his return home,

"I want to invite you to a tea party!" Lòki exclaimed.

Vaesha giggled,

"It's been a while since I've been to one of those…" she commented "When is it?" she asked.

Lòki thought for a moment,

"How about tomorrow?" He asked.

Vaesha nodded,

"Sounds good," she replied.

Lòki squealed in excitement before leaping towards Vaesha to pull her into a tight hug,

"Thank you auntie Vaesha!" He exclaimed before releasing the vampire and running out of the manor, the door slamming behind him.

Vaesha chuckled before turning to Sedric,

"I hope you don't mind me dragging you along…" she murmured.

Sedric crossed his arms, staring at Vaesha with an emotionless look,

"If I must…" he murmured "otherwise you would be on my arse about it until I compel…" he added with a sigh and turning away from the Feral towards the room where they kept their stores of blood.

* * *

The next day, Vaesha dressed in her Dementia attire, adjusting the leather neck piece that she usually wore, but she had grown too accustomed not wearing it to the point it felt like an extra limb to her. She waited for Sedric in the foyer of the manor, adjusting Sufferthorn on her thigh, with a sigh she moved to the doorway and looked up,

"Come one princess!" she yelled "You can finish gawking at yourself in the mirror another time!" she teased.

She heard a sharp and heavy sigh from Sedric as he started to walk down the stairs, clad in his Volkihar armor.

"For your information you wretched feral, I was already on my way down!" he snapped as he reached her.

Vaesha rolled her eyes and moved towards the front door, Sedric trailing behind with a blank look on his face.

"AUNTIE VAESHA~!" Lòki called when he noticed Vaesha and Sedric approaching, he was standing in his chair, his arms waving in the air while a wide and manic grin was stretched upon his face. Beside him, his Khajiit wife giggled before grabbing hold of his tunic and yanking him down.

Vaesha smiled at him before noticing the other guests, a Nord looking rather unimpressed like Sedric and a Bosmer looking fearful. Vaesha shrugged and chose to sit across from the Nord, Sedric choosing to sit at the end of the table, feeling more comfortable with some space between him and Vaesha, especially when there were dining implements involved.

"Who are your guests Lòki?" Vaesha asked.

"And why is there just a random cloud just looming over the table?" Sedric asked with crossed arms.

Lòki chuckled,

"Weeeeelllll~!" he sang "These are my other neighbors, Myräkkä and Arinel… They live closer to the Lake… As for the cloud…" Lòki answered.

Vaesha looked up at the cloud and raised a brow, but then she remembered that she was with the prince of the Shivering Isles, knowing she had also witnessed even stranger things in the Daedric realm of madness.

"As for the cloud…" Vaesha started "It is probably Lòki's friend, uhm..." she added before turning to Lòki "What was his name again?" she asked.

"Keith!" Lòki exclaimed, his outburst making the Bosmer, Arinel jump in fright.

Sedric rolled his eyes before looking down to the table placement in front of him, food and tea slowly appearing before him. He noticed the main type of food was Sweet Rolls and various other sweets.

"TEA TIME~!" Lòki exclaimed before taking a large bite of a Sweet Roll.

* * *

"Do you think they notice us?" asked a masculine voice.

"Oh, of course not!" exclaimed a female voice "How hard is it to notice an upside down table with a Dark elf, an Argonian and a Bosmer drinking tea with a talking grapefruit!" exclaimed the female once more.

The Bosmer let out a hearty laugh,

"Don't talk as if Stanley isn't here!" chuckled the Bosmer.

"Apologies, my good sir…" the female said as she bowed at a rather normal looking grapefruit, looking away as she flicked a grape at the Argonian, it landing in one of his nostrils.

"LUNA!" the Argonian growled as she slammed his hand down on the table, a spoon going flying towards one of the guests below their table, hitting him on the head in which he rubbed his head before looking around with confusion on his face.

"Oh, Azure-scale I am sooooo sorry!" the Dark elf said in a surprised voice "I truly didn't mean to, here, let me try that again, this time I will hit your eye!" she exclaimed.

Azure the Argonian huffed, sending the grape flying towards a guest situated at the end of the table below them.

* * *

Sedric flinched as a grape hit him on the cheek before rolling onto his lap; he picked it up and eyed it in suspicion before looking to Vaesha who was calmly sipping from her cup of tea.

"Vaesha!" Sedric growled as he tossed the grape at her, hitting her on the temple.

Vaesha looked at the Vampire Lord with anger in her eyes,

"What did I do this time?!" she growled as she slammed her tea cup down,

"You threw that grape at me!" he hissed as she slammed his hands down on the table, standing.

Vaesha barred her fangs, the other guests raising a brow at them,

"How could I throw a bloody grape at you when I have none near me?!" she hissed.

"You think I am naïve?!" he hissed "It came from your direction and I am sure these mortals wouldn't be idiotic enough to throw something at me!" he hissed.

"Why you!" Vaesha hissed before taking a deep breath and sitting down "never mind, I will deal with you later…" she muttered as she picked up her tea cup.

"Everything alright?" Myräkkä asked.

Vaesha held up her thumb, choosing to remain silent.

* * *

"Ooooh man, it was just getting good!" Luna groaned as she slumped in her chair.

"You started it…" Azure grumbled before taking a small sip from his tea cup.

Luna grimaced and flicked a hazelnut at him, it bouncing off one of his horns and flying towards Sedric once more. Azure slammed his hand against the table and tossed a Sweet Roll at the Dunmer who ducked, causing it to his Vaesha square in the face.

* * *

"That's it!" Vaesha and Sedric hissed in unison as they shot up.

Vaesha took the Sweet Roll that hit her and threw it as hard as she could at Sedric, hitting him in the chest, frosting smearing all over his cuirass. Sedric growled and picked up a tea pot, filled with steaming hot tea and threw it at her, but it never reached her, for it was caught in mid air by a hand.

Sedric raised a brow before a Bosmer's head appeared,

"Hey, NO tea pot throwing!" The Bosmer said "This is an antique, it was passed down from me, to myself, and I" he added before placing the tea pot down and vanishing.

Sedric looked to Vaesha in confusion, who sighed,

"That was Lord Sheogorath…" she replied before sitting back down "figures he'd be here… This is truly a tea Party from Oblivion…" she grumbled as she rested her head in her hand that was propped onto the table.


	20. Sedric's New Pet

Vaesha sat alone in Lakeview Manor, watching the slowly dying fire in front of her, not feeling up to doing anything, not even painting in which she loved to do when she felt like doing nothing. It had been quiet for the past three weeks in the manor due to Sedric busy doing divines know what. So when she heard the sound of the tumblers of the locks clicking, she shot to her feet. She didn't want to admit it, but she had grown accustomed to the Vampire Lord's presence.

She stood by where she sat as door slowly opened, a hooded Sedric walking in, drenched. Vaesha noticed a bit of blood dripping down his bearded chin, guessing he had feasted not too long ago.

"So good that you are home…" Vaesha murmured once Sedric removed his cloak and left it hanging on a back of a chair to dry.

"That's strange hearing that from you…" he commented as he used a handkerchief to wipe the blood and few rogue rain droplets from his face.

"I nearly died of boredom!" she exclaimed.

Sedric grinned,

"Good, then maybe I could have some peace after all…" he replied in a teasing tone.

Vaesha held back a hiss and chuckled instead before turning her gaze down at Sedric's feet where a black creature radiating in shadow and piercing red eyes sat, its breathing sounding like a guttural growl as black drool dripped from its mouth.

"What is that…" she asked looking cautious, a hand resting on her thigh where she kept Sufferthorn.

Sedric looked down at the beast before returning his gaze to Vaesha,

"My new pet, isn't he marvelous?" he asked as he reached down to pet the beast's head "It's a Death Hound," he added "Harkon had two prowling Castle Volkihar and only the privileged hunters got to have one…" he replied.

Vaesha raised a brow and nodded,

"Right…" she muttered "and where did you find this marvelous creature?" she asked "because I was sure the Dawnguard killed them all in their raid on the castle…" she commented.

Sedric grimaced before looking down to his hound.

"In a matter of fact, your loving half-brother had him, said that he didn't need two, so he gave him to me…" Sedric replied.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

"Of course he did, being the sycophant he is…" Vaesha said with a slight hiss.

The Death Hound growled at Vaesha, causing her to glare at it, her eyes blazing.

"Just so you know, Death Hounds are the best guard dogs, they can sense the living and fend off any intruder, they are an asset to Vampires…" Sedric commented.

Vaesha scoffed, resting her hands on her waist,

"So, does this great beast have a name?" she asked "or are you just going to call it Death Hound…?" she asked once more.

Sedric brought a hand to his chin in thought,

"I was thinking of calling him Flesh-Ripper…" he muttered, patting the hound's head.

Vaesha twisted her face as she thought,

"Nah, Fluffy suits him better…" she commented.

Sedric raised a brow,

"Where in Oblivion did you get Fluffy from?!" he asked in an exclamation.

Vaesha shrugged, raising her arms and pursing her lips.

"Well look at him…" she commented as she pointed to the hound "He looks like a Fluffy to me…" she added.

Sedric looked back down to his hound and sighed,

"Alright then…" he asked "I guess we will call him fluffy then…" he said with a slight groan.

Vaesha grinned and knelt down to examine the hound,

"I won't have this thing chewing up the furniture, or barking throughout the night, and he better be house-trained!" she commanded.

"How dare you, this is no mere mutt of Skyrim, this is a purebred Death Hound!" Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha giggled,

"I was joking, princess…" she commented.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh before walking past Vaesha towards the kitchen, Fluffy following after him as he picked up the scent of raw meat.


	21. Relic Hunting

Vaesha walked out of her greenhouse, wiping some dirt from her face and a basket filled with various Alchemy ingredients. She noticed Sedric sitting in front of the fireplace reading as usual, his Death Hound, Fluffy snoozing by his feet. Vaesha sighed and turned towards the stairs where she would find her alchemy lab.

She returned a few hours later with a thirst for some blood, only to see Sedric hadn't moved and inch, only Fluffy who was walking around the main hall, his claws tapping against the stone floor. Vaesha forgot her task in getting some blood and leaned against one of the support beams for the loft.

"You know Princess, I'm not sure you are getting much activity in your life since we moved out here…" Vaesha commented.

Sedric sighed and closed his book, a finger saving his spot,

"What is there to do besides the Dark Brotherhood duties…?" he asked before looking at her.

Vaesha thought for a moment, and then looked to his book before getting an idea.

"How about I take you relic hunting, you seem to like that sort of thing… I mean your reaction to Red Falcon's Sword proved much…" she offered.

Sedric snickered,

"It's Red _Eagle_, not Red Falcon you idiotic Feral," Sedric commented.

Vaesha waved her hand and sighed sharply,

"Whatever!" she grumbled before pushing herself away from the beam, walking towards Sedric, "So, are you going to come Relic Hunting?" she asked.

Sedric thought for a moment,

"Sure, whatever…" he replied "I do suppose it could do some good to do something until I am needed once again by the Dark Brotherhood…" he added as he stood.

Vaesha smiled slightly before moving passed Sedric towards the kitchen to fix a small goblet of blood before their departure.

* * *

They walked down a sparsely wooded path along Lake Ilinalta towards Whiterun Hold's tiny village of Riverwood. Vaesha paused at one point, grabbing Sedric by the sleeve to let him know that she had stopped. He sighed sharply and looked at her to see her pointing to the silhouette of a Nordic ruin.

"That is the very ruin where Kaisha went to and learned her first word of power; it seems like a perfect place for Relic hunting…" Vaesha murmured.

"It's already been plundered by her and bandits…" Sedric commented.

"Kaisha said there are all kinds of Relics for the bandits didn't get far and she only took what seemed important at the time…" Vaesha added.

Sedric sighed before letting the Feral have this conversation, noticing that she was examining him, a slight smug look on her face.

"What?" Sedric asked sharply "Don't tell me you are speechless from my superior looks!" Sedric exclaimed in a joking tone.

Vaesha chuckled,

"No, I am just wondering if you can make the hike up to the barrow…" she replied "the path is steep, and I don't think an ancient old man like you can survive the hike without popping a joint!" Vaesha added with a tease.

Sedric grimaced and turned to Vaesha, stepping towards her until he stood tow-to-toe with her. The sun was behind him, shadowing his face as he looked down on her with an emotionless look. In a sudden moment, he brought his hands up and gave a rush push, sending her backwards off the cliff, but she had grabbed him by the arm in the act of trying to balance herself, only she pulled him along. There was fear in Vaesha's eyes as they fell towards the lake, rare for her. With one big splash, they landed in the water, flailing around under the surface to situate themselves. Once they reached the surface, Vaesha glared at Sedric, his hair unbound from their fall.

"What in Oblivion was that for?!" she hissed.

"You insulted me!" Sedric argued.

Vaesha brought her hand up quick and slapped Sedric across the face, his face going towards his left from the force behind the slap.

"It was a bloody joke princess!" she hissed "You do remember that we can joke with one another ever now and again right?" she asked slightly in the same tone.

Sedric grimaced, brushing his cheek before turning away from Vaesha, moving towards the shore where a small cove was. Vaesha followed after him.

* * *

Vaesha sat by a small fire she built with her legs to her chest, Sedric sat opposite of her, keeping his eyes glued to the ground,

"What's wrong princess?" Vaesha asked with a slight teasing tone.

Sedric sighed,

"Must you be half naked?!" he replied with a hiss "Where is your modesty?!" he asked.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

"Well if you didn't push me off the cliff, I wouldn't have to wait to dry my clothes and we would be almost to the Barrow!" she replied with a growl.

Sedric let out an angry huff of air, bringing his hands up to remove his cloak; he tossed it at Vaesha that was clad in her undergarments.

"Put that on, I do not wish to see a woman almost bare…" he muttered, a slight rosy hue appearing on his cheeks.

"It's damp princess…" Vaesha commented as she held up the cloak with her index finger and thumb as if it were something toxic.

"It would matter if you were mortal, but you aren't!" Sedric hissed "Now put on the damn cloak and at least cover yourself!" he hissed.

Vaesha rolled her eyes and slipped the cloak around her shoulders like a blanket,

"With that attitude, looks like we won't go Relic hunting…" she muttered "And by the time my clothes are dry it would be in the next Era!" she hissed.

Sedric rolled his eyes, feeling better now that he no longer had to avert his eyes.

"Well if you didn't insult me, then maybe we wouldn't be like this…" he grumbled.

"If you didn't push me, then we wouldn't be like this!" Vaesha hissed.

Sedric sighed heavily,

"You're right; I reacted the wrong way…" He commented "I should have slit your throat!" he hissed.

"You are sure taking the old geezer comment a little too far, aren't you…" Vaesha muttered.

Sedric was about to say something but was caught off guard by Vaesha's hand on his cheek where she had slapped him,

"sorry about that…" she murmured before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

Sedric sighed and wiped his cheek before resting his chin on his knees, the slight rose hue on his cheeks a little darker.


	22. Vaesha's Fury

This one was inspired by our dear Uncle Sanguine's Daedric quest, "_Night a Remember_"

made it a little more whole because my friend believed something was missing, and I agree

* * *

As Sedric exited the cellar with a bottle of blood in his hands, he noticed Vaesha rushing around the manor, muttering something under her breath, some in Tamriellic, and some in Daedric. Raising a brow he moved into the foyer to see Kaisha sitting in front of the fireplace, holding some ice to her forehead, looking worse for wear.

He leaned against the doorway connecting the cellar access to the main hall, pouring himself a small goblet of blood and drinking from it as if it were a fine wine, his eyes following Vaesha as she was stuffing a few things in a small satchel. He chuckled slightly as he recognized a few small vials of poison, earning Vaesha's attention.

"What's so funny?!" Vaesha hissed.

Sedric sighed and drowned the remaining contents of his goblet down before looking at her,

"You wouldn't normally use poisons unless someone pissed you off…" he commented "Who is the sorry fellow?" he asked.

"Look at her!" Vaesha hissed as she pointed towards Kaisha "He got her piss ass drunk and told her to go gather some things so repair something of his and that caused chaos that _she_ had to fix on her own!" Vaesha growled.

Sedric chuckled slightly,

"It's NOT funny!" Vaesha hissed.

"What did she do exactly?" Sedric asked.

Kaisha groaned out in pain,

"I almost married a Hagraven…" Kaisha replied "Then I f-fondled the Dibellan statues in the temple of Dibella of Markarth… and I stole a goat and sold it to a giant…" Kaisha added.

Sedric held back a bout of laughter as Vaesha glared at him.

"I am going to kill him!" she hissed as she picked up her satchel and draped it over her shoulder, making her way quickly towards the door.

"Y-You should go with her…" Kaisha muttered "Divines know that she'll only get into trouble…" she added.

Sedric rolled his eyes and sighed, placing his goblet and bottle of blood on the mantle before tugging on his sleeves to straighten them before making his way out after Vaesha with long strides.

* * *

Sedric didn't know what could have set her off like this; this was an issue with Kaisha, not her. But now he was rushing after a furious Vaesha as she climbed a steep mountain path towards a crumbling old fort.

"What in Oblivion are we doing here?" Sedric asked once he finally caught up to Vaesha.

Vaesha gazed over her shoulder, her dagger Sufferthorn clenched in her fist,

"He is going to pay for what he did to Kaisha!" she hissed before taking a long stride forward, launching an ice spike at a mage who came to defend the fort.

Sedric raised a brow; not knowing who this he was or what happened to Kaisha, he only noticed that she had a slight hangover when she came to visit Vaesha. But Vaesha became furious as soon as she came into the foyer to greet her, her pupils becoming thin slits, a sign of her being angry.

"Better hurry up princess or I am leaving you outside in the sun!" Vaesha hissed as she kicked open an old wooden door of the fort.

Sedric sighed heavily and hurried over to the furious feral vampire, taking notice of her tunic slowly changing into her Dementia attire,

"Daedra influence this fort…" Sedric commented to himself

"No really?" Vaesha asked "I thought my attire was only trying to help me!" Vaesha added with a hiss.

Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose,

"That comment was not for you…" he muttered.

"Whatever!" Vaesha growled "I am going to rip that bastard's throat out!" she hissed as she stormed down a set of mossy stone stairs, the occasional empty wine bottle against the wall.

Once at the bottom, Vaesha continued to move, not worrying about if Sedric was following or not, instead, she kicked a wine bottle, sending it flying towards the wall ahead, shards of green glass exploding outwards.

* * *

They reached the heart of the old fort and Vaesha's anger was still burning throughout her body, she made short work of the half-drunk mages prowling the fort, occasionally sucking out their souls into black soul gems before moving on.

Sedric watched her back as she gazed into a pale blue portal leading somewhere, an array of empty bottles spread beneath it,

"Sanguine you son of Elytra…" she hissed under her breath before stepping forward, but Sedric grabbed her by the forearm.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked in a stern voice.

Vaesha yanked her arm free,

"I am going to give the Daedric Prince of Debauchery a piece of my mind for what he did to Kaisha!" she hissed.

Sedric sighed sharply,

"Vaesha," he started "she got drunk at a tavern, why do you think Sanguine has anything to do with this?" he asked.

"Because unlike you, I can smell Daedric influence on people," she replied in a sharp voice "she smelled of Sanguine's special brew and his vile presence!" she added as she turned towards the portal once more.

Sedric sighed before following after her, finding them in a grove surrounded by mist, rather than moss covered walls of an old fort. He looked to Vaesha, who was sniffing the air like a hound before looking to him,

"He's this way…" she said "follow me and by Sheogorath's madness don't drink or accept anything otherwise you will be sorry…" she murmured as she began walking along a well-used trail through the grove.

After following after the demented vampire for what seemed forever, they found themselves in a grotto surrounded by tables covered in various types of ale, mead, and wine where several inhabitants sat at, drinking away at the alcoholic concoctions.

"My, my, I didn't expect to be visited by the ambassador of my dear friend Sheogorath…" mused a slightly slurred voice.

Sedric looked around, but didn't see anything but a Dremora standing a few feet away from Vaesha.

"What did you do to her, _Sanguine_?!" Vaesha hissed.

The Dremora looked at the feral vampire, hiccupping a few times before smiling, sharp white teeth gleaming in the dim lights around the grotto.

"What are you talking about my dear, sweet, ambassador?" he asked.

"Cut the honeyed words worm!" Vaesha hissed as she drew her prized dagger  
I want to know what you did to Kaisha!" she growled.

"Ah, so _that's_ who she was, I knew she seemed familiar…" Sanguine chuckled slightly "I'm afraid that what happened to her was her own doing…" he added.

"Don't spout your lies you wretch!" Vaesha hissed "she reeked of your influence, my dear Kaisha would NEVER do the things that she did!" she growled as she reached forward and clasped her hand around his throat.

Sedric found it quite entertaining watching Vaesha bicker with the Daedra in the Daedric tongue, though it would have been nice to know what they were saying.

"Alright, I am sorry for what I did to your Kaisha, but what is done is done…" Sanguine eased as he tried to calm to furious vampire, but her grip around his throat wouldn't loosen around his throat.

Sedric sighed and reached forward to grab Vaesha by her shoulders, pulling her back before the Daedric Prince of debauchery wouldn't enact his fury upon them.

"You should have known who she was Sanguine!" Vaesha hissed as she struggled in Sedric's grip, kicking and flailing as she tried to leap at him.

"Bah!" Sanguine said "You mortals are hard to tell apart, especially when you are drunk as me most of the time…" he chuckled.

"You have known me for one-hundred and fifty years! I am no mortal you pig!" she hissed.

Sedric sighed and looked to the Daedric prince,

"A little help would be nice…" he commented.

Sanguine smiled and conjured a black goblet,

"Maybe some of my special brew will calm the wildfire in your hands…" he chuckled.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

"I don't require ale; I require a way out of this place before she decides she wants to rip everything to shreds…" Sedric commented.

Sanguine sighed and pouted at the fact that his source of entertainment denied his offer of ale. He tossed the cup over his shoulder, it clanking against the stone walls of the grotto and snapped his fingers, Sedric and Vaesha vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"I was this close to maiming that wretch!" Vaesha hissed once they appeared in their manor.

Sedric sighed and rubbed his shoulder,

"And I was growing bored of watching you having an argument with a Daedric prince whose only goal is to make everyone on Nirn a drunken slave!" Sedric hissed.

"Ugh!" Vaesha scoffed as she threw her hands up in the air before turning towards the kitchen "I need a Sweet Roll…" she muttered under her breath.

She returned with the sweet treat and plopped into a chair, sighing heavily.

"If that was the Daedric Prince of debauchery, then why were we in an area that seemed like a tea party?" Sedric asked as he picked up his goblet, pouring himself some blood.

Vaesha swallowed the mouthful of Sweet Roll and took a few moments to think before sighing heavily,

"Just like Sheogorath's realm which is divided into three parts, the Fringe, Mania, and Dementia…" Vaesha explained "Sanguine's realm is the same… Only he has each area dedicated to each parts of his sphere…" she added.

Sedric took a sip from his goblet, waiting for Vaesha to continue,

"If Kaisha had committed debauchery, we would have been in a different zone…" she added "Thank the divines for that…" she sighed in relief.

Sedric nodded,

"Indeed, thank the divines for that…" he replied.


	23. Half-Brother Bother

I wanted to have a piece where Vaesha gets annoyed by her half-brother... and I wanted to properly debut Nikolai since he was only mentioned in a previous Sedsha piece...

* * *

Vaesha walked down the stairs of Lakeview Manor, heaving a heavy sigh. She looked over to Sedric who was clad in his Dark Brotherhood cloak, sharpening his Daedric dagger.

"I'm heading out…" she muttered as she draped a cloak over her shoulders "I ran out of Mora Tapinella and my current crop isn't ready yet…" she added.

Sedric nodded slightly in acknowledgement before sheathing his dagger and placing it on the small table beside him.

"Try not to throw any party while I am gone…" Vaesha teased.

She could practically hear Sedric's eyes roll, causing her to snicker before closing the door behind her, setting off into the late Skyrim night, the Twin moons and auroras giving her their cosmic light to guide her, though she didn't need it due to her vampiric abilities.

* * *

She found a decent spot to collect the fungus, finding at least three good samples from each rotten tree carcass she found. As she brushed her fingers over the current growth she had found, she ceased when she felt a blade graze her neck, right under her ear. She smirked when she felt the familiar burning sensation against her skin,

"I smelled you coming from a mile away Dawnguardian…" she chuckled.

"Doesn't matter if you knew I was coming or not, you are going to die either way you wretched scourge!" the agent hissed in a deep grizzled voice.

"Hrm… let me guess…"" Vaesha said as she rose to her feet slowly "you are either a Redguard or a Nord…" she murmured.

The Dawnguardian remained silent, pressing his silver blade harder into the skin of her neck,

"Doesn't matter, I prefer Dunmer blood…" Vaesha murmured nonchalantly as she turned to face the Dawnguardian, a demented smirk on her face, the pupils of her crimson eyes becoming thin black slits.

"You will die before you can even sink your fangs into me, vampire!" the Dawnguardian hissed, making a motion with his freehand. Vaesha recognized this motion, he was calling for the rest of his team, but she continued to smile as the minutes went by and no one came into the clearing.

"Where are your friends?" she asked in a smug tone as she leaned against a tree, the sole of her boot resting against it as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Just as the Dawnguardian was about to plunge his blade into Vaesha's neck, he crumbled to the ground, a cloaked figure standing behind him.

"They became my midnight snack…" the figure said.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

"About time you got here, princess…" she sighed "I was getting bored…" she added.

"Princess?" the figure asked.

Vaesha raised a brow at the figure before he lowered his hood, revealing a male Breton with caramel colored hair and stubble. He had a teal colored tattoo on either side of his face, one marred by a set of twin scars. Though his eyes were the amber color like the Vampire Lords, Vaesha knew who this stranger was.

"Nikolai…" she said with a slight acidic tone "What are you doing here?" she asked as she crossed her arms once more.

"I sensed that my dear sister was in trouble…" he replied in a teasing tone, his face mimicking a pout.

"I am _not_ your sister!" she hissed "We may have had the same father, but that doesn't make us related!" she hissed.

Nikolai grinned mischievously as Vaesha knelt down to grab her satchel, only to find it gone,

"Looking for this?" he asked as he held her satchel at the edge of his index finger.

Vaesha grimaced and lunged for her satchel but Nikolai moved it at the last second, making Vaesha tumbled to the ground. She held herself up by her elbows, glaring at her half-brother through her disheveled hair.

"Give that back to me or you won't live to see the next sundown!" she hissed.

Nikolai chuckled before tossing the satchel at Vaesha,

"Such a harsh threat to your own kin…" Nikolai said as he clicked his tongue.

Vaesha groaned and snatched up her satchel brushing passed Nikolai with a sneer on her face as she made her way back to Lakeview.

* * *

"What is the matter?" Sedric asked as he noticed the door slam shut "fungus not moldy enough?" he asked once more as he turned to see Vaesha storming up the stairs towards her Alchemy Lab.

"She's not mad at the mushrooms…" Nikolai said as he slowly appeared in the doorway of the foyer "I just gave her a hard time…" Nikolai added.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh,

"That would have been my second inquiry…" Sedric muttered as he looked up towards Vaesha's alchemy lab, hearing her fury through the way she was using the mortar and pestle.

"She's a spit fire…" Nikolai commented "How ever do you manage to stay sane?" he asked.

Sedric sighed before looking to Nikolai,

"Who's saying I am sane?" he asked before flicking his wrist in a dismissing gesture towards the other Vampire Lord.

"It was just an observation… My Lord…" Nikolai muttered before turning around to leave, his cloak swishing in his movements.


	24. When Vaesha is Bored

_This idea came into my head last night as I was brushing my teeth because I started thinking about how Vaesha and Sedric would look in modern times... then I thought about the Elder Scroll and yeah... This was born_

* * *

Sedric walked down the stairs, fastening the laces of his crimson silk shirt. As his feet touched the stone floor of the main hall, he took notice of Vaesha pacing vigorously in front of the fireplace. He raised a brow before leaning on a wooden beam used for supporting the stairs.

"You seem tense," he commented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Vaesha looked up at him before ceasing her vigorous pacing, her arms also crossing over her chest, her face remaining emotionless.

"I'm bored…" she replied with a heavy sigh "but I don't know what to do…" she added.

Sedric chuckled slightly,

"Why don't you paint?" he asked "you haven't done that in a while…" he added.

Vaesha sighed heavily and plopped in one of the chairs placed before the fireplace, slouching forward to watch the hungry flames devour the wood within the fireplace.

"I don't feel like it," she sighed.

Sedric raised a brow at Vaesha's excuse.

"Have you tried Alchemy?" he asked once more.

"I have no more ingredients and you have to be in the mood for it…" she replied as she rested her chin in her hand.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh, placing his hands at his waist,

"Read a book then," he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Already read every book we have and we can't get mote until Selene returns with our monthly supply of blood…" she said in a worn out voice.

Sedric threw his hands in the air, scoffing at the Feral Vampire's excuses,

"You are being very difficult!" he snapped.

Vaesha rolled her eyes and sighed, slapping her hands on her legs before standing, her left leg crossing over her right as the back of her hands rested on her hips,

"I would go out and gather ingredients if I could or getting some books to read," she said "but I haven't had any blood to drink in nearly a week, I'd be reduced to ash within the first five minutes outside in the sun…" she added.

"Why not at night then?" Sedric asked.

"Last time I did, it didn't end well…" she replied as she laced her fingers together over her abdomen "and shops close at sundown…" she added.

"Now you are just making excuses…" Sedric grumbled.

But Vaesha didn't say anything back; instead her attention was on a wall mount above the fireplace, a golden scroll mounted upon it. Vaesha looked as if she was in a trance as she walked towards it, reaching up for it, but she was shy from it by a few feet, this made Sedric snicker a little.

"What?!" Vaesha asked with a growl.

Sedric remained silent before flicking his wrist and un-mounting the scroll from its wall mount, it landing in Vaesha's hands. Vaesha looked to the scroll before turning towards the dining table which was covered in various scrolls, books, and artifacts. She pushed them aside, an inkwell almost toppling onto the floor before Sedric had caught it.

"You aren't going to read that, are you?" he asked as he set the inkwell back onto the table.

Vaesha looked up at him with a devious look,

"Well, I haven't read this…" she replied with a slight cackle.

"That is an Elder Scroll!" Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha snickered as she undid the latch before looking up at him,

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that…" she said.

"Do you know what they do to you?!" he asked in a slightly furious tone.

Vaesha burst out into a bout of laughter, catching Sedric slightly by surprise,

"I'm well aware…" she chuckled.

"Then why read it?" he asked as he crossed his arms "If you aren't prepared to look upon it, you go blind!" he added.

Vaesha placed her fingertips onto her torso, her mouth agape as if she was shocked,

"Better be careful Sedric, your worry for me is actually starting to show…" she teased as she tapped his nose before resuming her task in opening the Elder Scroll.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

"You're mad!" Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha raised a brow and looked at him,

"Really" she asked "you just now noticed that I am not right in the head?" she asked again.

Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing sharply as he resisted gutting her right then and there,

"You know what I meant…" he groaned.

Vaesha chuckled and locked that latch on the Elder Scroll, moving towards the fireplace,

"Congratulations Princess…" she murmured "You managed to entertain me…" she added as she reached up and placed the Scroll back on its mount without any trouble as she did before.

Sedric set his jaw, his eyes flickering slightly in rage,

"You weren't actually going to read that…" he stated.

Vaesha scoffed as she rolled her eyes,

"Well yeah…" she said "I may be mad, but not mad enough to make myself blind reading an Elder Scroll…" she added.

"You sneaky little witch!" Sedric hissed.

Vaesha smirked,

"I prefer madwoman, but that will do…" she replied as she placed her index finger to her jaw.

Sedric gripped his fists, taking a deep breath before turning away from the Feral, as he reached the stairs; he rested his hand on the railing,

"You are the worst when you are bored…" he commented in a low tone.

Vaesha smiled,

"I knew you wouldn't like me when I am bored…" she replied "No one likes mad persons who are bored… especially ones who are demented…" she added.

Sedric rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs,

"Where are you going Princess?" Vaesha asked "you still have to entertain me!" she exclaimed.

Sedric appeared over the railing and glared at her,

"I will do no such thing!" he snapped.

"You're so mean…" Vaesha said in a fake pout.

Sedric set his jaw and sighed,

"I'll be in my enchanting lab if you are so desperate to know where I am going…" he muttered as he disappeared back over the railing.


	25. Trading Places

This was inspired by the Season Unending quest in Skyrim, it takes place before several other Sedsha pieces. I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Vaesha asked as she nearly dropped her goblet of blood.

Kaisha sighed and plopped down in a chair, her hands gripping both sides of her head before combing her fingers through her hair.

"I need you to attend this peace council at High Hrothgar for me…" she answered "I don't have the energy to listen to Ulfric and General Tullius bicker," she added "I hardly have any energy to deal with you and Sedric when you bicker!" she said with a slight hiss.

Vaesha sighed and took a long sip from her goblet, leaning against the wall by the fireplace as she rested her eyes upon her great granddaughter.

"I know nothing of what is going on," Vaesha replied "besides, Sedric and I don't bicker that much in your presence…" she added before taking another sip.

Kaisha heaved a heavy sigh,

"All you need to do is help the two idiots come to terms to stall the war so I can deal with Alduin…" she replied "I'm more on Ulfric's side after what happened to my mother, so if Tullius pushes to get a foot holding, don't let him…" she added.

Vaesha nodded,

"When is this meeting taking place?" Vaesha asked as she finished the last of her blood.

Kaisha rose,

"It takes place in two days, when I am expected to arrive to High Hrothgar, if you leave now you can get there by sundown tomorrow…" she answered.

Vaesha let out a heavy sigh,

"Alright, I will go do this for you, but you will owe me something in return…" Vaesha said as she pointed a finger at her descendant "and I am taking Sedric with me because he will only get into trouble when I am gone…" she added.

"Thank you Grandma…" Kaisha said in relief "I can finally get some rest after days of travelling," she added "I'm sorry for making you do this, but you will understand when you get there…" she said with a sigh.

Vaesha bowed her head and turned towards the stairs of the small home that Kaisha had owned. She walked passed her Housecarl, who gave a curt nod before moving out of the vampire's way as she pushed the double doors of a bedroom open.

"Sedric, pack some supplies, we're going on an adventure!" Vaesha exclaimed.

The Vampire Lord sighed heavily and rose from where he slept, glaring slightly at the feral vampire through his loose hair.

"Why can't this wait until later?" he asked in a groggy, yet annoyed voice.

Vaesha placed her hands on her hips and stamped her feet,

"Because what we are doing is for Kaisha and it cannot wait, especially when the fate of Skyrim, perhaps the world is at stake!" she argued back.

She heard the Vampire Lord starting to shuffle around the small room blanketed in darkness,

"Very well…" he grumbled as he pulled on a boot, tucking his trousers neatly into it before pulling on the other boot and doing the same.

Vaesha smiled slightly in victory as she stepped into the room, grabbing her satchel and prized dagger from a table set in the corner of the room before stepping out, Sedric following a few seconds later.

Kaisha was waiting at the bottom of the steps, a ring in the palm of her hand,

"This ring will make your eyes blue so no one will suspect anything," Kaisha explained as she placed it in Vaesha's hand "I ask that you do not do anything that would me seem out of my mind though…" Kaisha said as she stepped aside.

Vaesha grinned and placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder,

"Sweetie, you are telling that to the wrong person…" Vaesha said before walking towards the door.

Kaisha groaned at her grandmother's remark, looking to Sedric who only shrugged at her as he passed.

* * *

"Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it Colovian brandy!" Tullius growled as he slammed his fist down on the table "I cannot agree to these terms!" he added with a hiss.

Vaesha sat up, slamming her hands on the stone table,

"You asked my opinion and you got it!" she hissed "So stop your crying, put your big boy pants on and we can continue this damned meeting!" she added with a snarl.

Sedric watched the faces of the Imperial and Stormcloak Delegation after Vaesha's outburst. He watched as Legate Rikke muttered insults under her breath towards Ulfric, and Vaesha's decisions, almost chuckling at the rather colorful names she was calling her.

"I say we go from here, because Tullius will only end up crying," Vaesha said as she leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest "Stormcloaks take Markarth and the Imperials take Dawnstar…" she added "and the massacre at Karthwasten was nothing more than Forsworn… I would know I was there…" she added to make it seem like she was really Kaisha.

Arngeir cleared his throat and called for attention,

"If you all agree on these terms of the negotiation, then we may proceed…" he said as he looked to Vaesha.

"Very well, I have no other choice than to agree to this terms weighing in on the Stormcloak side…" Tullius said with a regretful sigh.

"Finally!" Vaesha said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sedric chuckled as Vaesha still continued to act like Kaisha, the council attendants rising to their feet and shuffling out of the room, all except for Esbern.

"Dragonborn, I learned some valuable information about who the Leader of the Greybeards really is…" he said in a low tone.

Vaesha raised a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture,

"It's a secret…" she murmured "And I don't want to hear about your preaches of your dying order either!" she hissed.

Esbern gulped and bowed his head before pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket,

"Then you might find this to be more helpful," he said as he slid it across the table towards Vaesha.

Vaesha nodded and pocketed the parchment,

"May I leave now? I have a dragon to slay…" she said as she rose to her feet, gesturing for Sedric to follow.

Sedric seemed to have sighed in relief, even though he enjoyed watching Vaesha mess with the perfectly sane people of the council. As they left the council chamber, Vaesha read the parchment,

"It seems that this is a shout… I will have to study it when I get home…" she murmured.

Sedric rolled his eyes and followed after Vaesha out into the blistering cold of the Throat of the World, a blizzard roaring around them.

* * *

"So, what was the result?" Kaisha asked as she sprinted down the stairs, clad in her tunic and trousers.

Vaesha held the parchment Esbern had given her between her fingers,

"Imperials got booted from Markarth and took Dawnstar, Tullius cried like a spoiled princess, and Esbern has a shout for you that he thinks may help…" she answered as she handed the parchment to Kaisha.

Kaisha looked to Sedric,

"She didn't do anything foolish, did she?" she asked as she opened the parchment.

Sedric shrugged,

"You might have some people questioning your sanity, but not as bad as you might think…" he answered simply before walking past her and grabbing a bloodied goblet.

"I told you to be good!" Kaisha exclaimed at her grandmother,

"No, you told me to not make you appear mad," Vaesha answered promptly "granted you asked a mad person to do that, but you still managed to stop the civil war until Alduin is slain…" she added.

Kaisha rolled her eyes and read the parchment,

"Od….ah…viing…" she murmured before looking up from the parchment, her pupils momentarily appearing draconic.

"I got to go to Dragonsreach; I should be back soon…" Kaisha said as she ran up the stairs of her home.

"We will head back to Proudspire…" Vaesha said as she moved to where Sedric stood with a goblet of blood for her.


End file.
